The Jerusalem Adventure
by babyloly
Summary: The guys are called to help the jerusalem legacy house. Please guys if you read the story write a review to let me know what you think. But be kind. remember it's my very first a ttempt at writing fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

The Jerusalem adventure

By Babyloly 

****

Chapter one

The phone kept ringing on and on. The Dutch man finally awoke and picked it up, not before looking at the clock to see it was 4 am.

"This better be important," said Derek to the person on the line.

"It is Derek," said the feminine voice on the other side.

"Abigail?" questioned Derek.

"Yes it's me. Sorry for the inconvenient time but it is urgent".

"What can I do for you"? Asked the tired precept.

"Well, we have been having some major security problems in our house recently, but last night something terrible has happened ".

"What"?

"Well, David has been killed, murdered," said Abigail.

"Murdered?" asked Derek in amazement.

"Yes. I need your help Derek. I thought I could handle it but it seems stronger forces are at work here.

"Unnatural forces?" asked Derek.

"So it seems. I can't explain all the strange things that have happened recently in our house. I need help Derek, soon."

"Ok Abi, I'll talk to the others and get back to you later."

"Thanks Derek." There was a sound of relive in her voice. 

**__**

San Francisco Legacy house 8 am

Derek walked into the kitchen to find Alex and nick already having their morning coffee.

"Morning guys" he said.

"Morning Derek" said nick and Alex.

"Is Rachel here yet?" he asked.

"No. She should be in any moment now," said Alex.

"Ok. As soon as she gets here, meet me in my office, all of you." Said the precept.

Alex looked at Nick and said, "what was that all about?"

Nick shook his shoulders and didn't say a word.

**__**

8:30 am Derek's office 

Rachel, Alex and Nick stepped into Derek's office. He asked them to sit down.

"Derek?" asked Rachel, "what's wrong?"

"Well, I have some bad news." He answered. "Abigail called me at 4am this morning, it seems one of her legacy members has been murdered last night."

"Abigail, who is she?" asked Nick in curiosity. 

"She's the precept of our Jerusalem house." Answered Derek.

"Wow", said Nick. "I didn't know there was a house in Jerusalem". 

"It's a rather new house, Just a few months, they really didn't need any help in securing the house, but it seems something unnatural is in the house" was Derek's response.

"So what is the problem? It's summer vacation so I wouldn't mind a trip to Israel", said Rachel. "Never been there before, and I'd really like to meet Abigail. Especially after all the praises you and Sloan 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about". How would you feel about going to Israel?" Asked Derek, looking at Alex and Nick.

"Love to." Was Nick's answer.

"Sound's great", said Alex. "But can we really all leave? I mean doesn't somebody have to stay here?"

"Not really, It's been really slow lately, and there is nothing of urgent the requires our presence here." Was Derek's response.

"Then Israel here we come." Said Alex.

"Ok, I'll call precept Abigail and tell her we are on the way." And with that Derek sent everyone about their business, preparing for the trip.

**__**

Two days later, Ben Gurion airport

Abigail was waiting impatiently for the plane to land, and as soon as it did she headed over to welcome her guests. They were stopped at customs but with in 2 minutes, she helped clear everything so there won't be any more delay.

"Derek, It's so good to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Your welcome my dear", said Derek.

"I'd like to introduce to you the rest of the San Francisco house," and then one by one introduced everyone. "This is Nick Boyle. He is our chief of security. This is Alex moreau, she is indeed my right hand, and she is also the visionary among us, besides me that is. And also meet Dr. Rachel Corrigan our psychiatrist and her daughter Cat. "

"I'm pleased to meet you all," said Abigail. "The car is waiting to take us to Jerusalem".

The car drive was about an hour and a half long. Abigail was driving so Derek did not want to bother her with to many questions. Besides she turned the radio on so there was no possible way to talk, and they were all feeling really tired after the long flight. So each one kept to him or her self. Watching the scenery outside quietly. 

When they arrived at Jerusalem Abigail said, "I tool the liberty of opening some of the guestrooms for you, I think it will be best if we are at the scene of the so-called "accident", at least that's what the police call it".

Derek said "I think that will be best". 

As they went in to the Israeli legacy house, they were very impressed with the decor of the place. It was designed as an old castle, like one of those big British castles in England. Specially designed armors and swords, all kinds of armory suites. Very stylish, and antic. The members of the San Francisco house were really impressed especially Nick when they saw the security system of this magnificent place. To the left of the entrance was a library. A Hugh, incredible library. This caught the attention of both Derek and Alex. 

"I thought that would get your attention," said Abigail.

"We have some really interesting stuff in this library."

Then she said, "You must be tired from this trip, Perhaps you would like to rest a wile before dinner."

They all nodded yes and then Abigail pushed a button that rang through the hose and a young man appeared. "This is Ethaniel," she said, "He is my second in command, he will show you to your rooms."

Ethaniel led them all upstairs. 

The floor above was really big and there were 6 bedrooms there. The first room on the right. It had big white doors. The doors were covered in hand painted angels.

"This is Dr. Corrigan and Kat's room, it has two beds, and it's the biggest room on this floor" said Ethaniel.

Rachel and Kat went in and were amazed by the decor of the room. There were two gigantic beds covered with canopy. On the beds there were hand made quilts, the theme of them was angels. Angels of all sorts and kind. It was obvious this room was designed with a lot of love and spirituality. There were also big shelves loaded with angel dolls and figurines.

Kat was mesmerized and said, "Wow, this room is great, I could stay here for ever". 

On one side of the room there was a big mirror and a make up table. On the other side there was a workstation with a computer.

"All the rooms have computers and Internet access, and they are also connected to the main computer in the control room" said Ethaniel.

They left Rachel and Kat to settle in and Ethaniel took then to the next room next door. 

This room was completely different, more masculine. There were armors hanging on the walls, and the bad was and iron cast. The quilt was again hand made but its theme was of Scottish clan symbols.

"This is your room Dr. Rayne," said Ethaniel. 

"May I use the computer?" asked Derek.

"Of course, it's here for your use, feel free to use it any time" answered the young man.

Then Ethaniel led the rest of the group out and said, "As you can see, each room has different decor, some are more "ancient" and some are more up to date."

The next room was quite ordinary, no special fancy decor. The bed was big as in the other rooms, the quilt was just of random patterns, and Ethaniel said to Nick that this was his room. He then led Alex out ant into the next room; a well designed country motif room. A wooden bed, the quilt theme was farm animals, and like in Rachel and Kat's room there was a big mirror and a make up table on the one side and of course the computer station on the other side. 

As he was leaving her to settle down, Alex stopped him and asked, "Where do you and the precept sleep?"

He signed her to follow him and in the corridor he said "first we have two more guest rooms down here, and you see these big doors over there? We have three more rooms behind these doors. This floor is divided by the big doors into two separate sections, this side is for guestrooms and the other side is for the staff, but not all the staff sleeps here, some are married and sleep at home. Abigail lives here and I stay on from time to time when she needs extra help." 

Ethaniel left Alex and went downstairs. He knocked on Abigail's office door. He heard her say "come in" and went in. He just stood thfor a few moments staring at her. 

After a few minutes she felt she could no longer bare his stare so she said, "Ok, so what is it that bothers you so much?"

Ethaniel looked at her and then said, "Do you really have so little trust in me, that you had to ask for outside help? I could have handeled this investigation, I do not need any help.

Abigail looked at him amazed, she hadn't realized he felt this way. She sighed and then she stood up moved closer to him and said, "I'm sorry. I had no idea you feel this way. It's just that we never handled such a serious matter before. We are a new house, so I thought Derek's experience and his staff's expertise will be of use. Besides, you saw that in this case even my psychic abilities seem to be limited for some strange reason. This has never happened to me before."

He looked at her and then lowered his look mumbling "Ok, I guess I can work with them, but this Dr. Rayne better not order me around."

"Ok," she said smiling, "I'll talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter two 

Around 7pm, the housekeeper went upstairs to call everyone down for dinner.

They all came down feeling better after having a few hours rest.

After dinner they all moved into the living room for coffee and tea. Then Rachel who remembered Derek calling Abigail "dear" earlier, couldn't help herself due to her skeptic inquiring nature, so she looked at the both of them and then asked "So you two, what is your connection anyway?"

Derek looked at Abigail with a questioning look on his face, as if he was asking her would she mind, or may I tell them the truth?

Abigail looked back at him. She seemed a little confused or embarrassed then she looked directly at Rachel and finally said "Well, Derek, he is my father."

Nick and Alex nearly choked of their drinks. However Rachel seemed to keep her cool and asked Derek "She is your daughter?"

Derek looked at her and then said only one-word "yes."

Rachel stared at him. She seemed angry. 

Abigail noticed that so she said "He didn't want to keep this from you guys, I insisted he wouldn't tell anyone."

Derek turned in his seat and looked at Rachel. Then he told them the story. "About 25-26 years ago, I was about 20 y.o. I came here to Israel for some research I had to do. I met here a young woman named Eleanor, and we hit it off almost immediately. We spent about 2 months together, I asked her to come back to the states with me but she refused. I didn't even know I have a daughter until about two years ago. Eleanor was dying of cancer." He stopped for a minute took a deep breath and then continued. "Only then did she tell me about Abigail, and we first met at Eleanor's funeral." 

He looked at Racal to see how his words were affecting her then continued "Do you guys remember about 2 years ago I took of for about 5 weeks? I never did tell you where I was going or why. Well I was here, came here to Eleanor's funeral and I wanted to get to know my daughter. We have been in touch ever since. By phone, emails. Then when sloan said that we need to open a house in Israel, I suggested he call Abigail. She seem to have inherit my gift of sight, and she has strong telepathic abilities, plus a few more "tricks" of her own, besides the fact she was an officer in the Israeli army helped. Leadership is not strange to her. She only left the army a few months ago after almost 7 years of service, and got right into the Precept position.

Then he turned to Abigail and asked "Those talents you have, makes me wonder why did you need help? It seems you were doing fine since the house opened."

Abigail looked at him and finally said, "Well, before. I didn't have any problem I couldn't solve, but this time its different. For some strange reason my psychic abilities are not, well "functioning" right. I can not get any vibe from this being or entity that's in the house. I just felt that this is way over my head so I figured I'd call the best for help." 

Everyone was sitting still for a while. No one said a word. Each one had to digest this news about Derek heaving a daughter. After about 10 minutes Nick turned over to Abigail and asked "So what you are 25 or so, The youngest Precept ever. So since Derek is your father Sloan appointed you as precept at such a young age? That surely doesn't seem like the Sloan I know".

Abigail's face frowned and it seems she was hurt by that question. However she soon regained her cool and answered Nick in what seemed to be a cold harsh voice. "No, not really. I don't believe Mr. Sloan knows about Derek being my father, but I've been fighting ghosts and demons since my fifth birthday, so I had the "experience" Sloan was looking for and he figured I'll do the job as well as anybody Mr. Boyle, especially considering my military background."

Derek seemed amused at his daughter's "attack" on Nick, but at the same time gave him an angry look like saying, hey that's my daughter you've just insulted. 

Nick seemed, by the look on his face he was sorry he ever opened his mouth. He took another sip from his coffee and then decided an apology was in place so he turned to Abigail and offered his apologies. "I'm really sorry Abigail, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Its just seemed really strange to me that Mr. Sloan will appoint such a young precept, especially in a new house. I always figured he'd prefer and older more mature experienced person. I just was surprised, that's all. I do apologize."

"Apology accepted," said the young precept. Then she added, "Please guys, why don't you all just call me Abi. Abigail is such a long kind of an old name."

They accepted her remark without a word. Nick looked at Abi and said, "I think I'll turn in for the night I really should get some sleep if I want to check your security system tomorrow.

Alex got up and said, "I feel tired, I think I should get some sleep as well".

They left the room going upstairs together which made Abi ask her father "Is there something between those two, I mean on a romantic level?" 

Derek smiled to himself then told her "No, nothing of sorts, they are just really good friends. And they are very protective of each other as all legacy house members are. Most of them anyway."

Abi felt a certain tension in the room, she felt Derek and Rachel should be left alone at this time to sort thing up. She got up, moved closer to her father, gave him a kiss on his chick and then said to the both of them "Good night guys."

Derek and Rachel, alone now, just sat there staring at each other. Derek felt her anger about not trusting her, of all people, enough to tell her this big thing. Especially after they have gotten so close in the past few month. She looked at him then said "I can't believe you kept this from me. I thought you would trust me enough. I really believed there was nothing we would keep from each other. I can not believe what a fool I've been, trusting you so much, telling you every little thing I could think of, never kept a secret from you. I asked you if there was anything you were not telling me, and you lied. In straight face you lied to me, said there was nothing. You call this nothing?"

Derek's eyes widened. He knew she was right, but he also remembered his promise to his daughter. He was not the kind of man who brakes a promise. No matter what. He looked at Racehl then got up and came closer to sit beside her, one arm around her shoulders, and the other holding her hand. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I should have told you, but I swore to Abi I wouldn't, not until she'll feel more comfortable about this." He turned away from her sighed and continued. "I am sorry Rachel, I never meant to keep you in the dark, in fact I wanted to talk to Abi for a while now, and ask her if she'd at least allow me to tell you the truth, But when she called and I figured with come here, help her, and after we solve the problem and clear this mess, I can ask her if we can tell the truth to you all. My friends and loved ones, but I guess she just wanted to prove herself or something like that before we tell you all, and she's right, I didn't even tell Sloan she's my daughter"

Rachel seemed willing to accept this explanation and his apology, but then she said "I have to think about this Derek, I need to figure out if I can ever believe in you or trust you again as I did so completely so far."

She got up and left him there alone with his thoughts. He was still sitting there when Abi came into the room. She sat on the carpet before him. She took his hands in hers and then rapped her arms around him. 

"I'm sorry father," she said. "I never meant to put a wedge between you and your friends. Would you like me to talk to Rachel?"

He pushed her back held her hands then smiled. "No sweetheart, I don't think that will help, we have to go through this ourselves, I think that when Rachel has enough time to relax she will understand. If not I'll just have to figure out a way to convince her she can still trust me."

They sat there for a while. Abi's had on her father's knees, His hand caressing her hair. When they heard the clock ring for the midnight hour, Derek got up and went upstairs to his room.

As Derek passed Rachel's roomhe stood there for a minute. He wished she'd forgive him and come out to talk to him, but she didn't, so he went into his room.

A few minutes later, Abigail, who went upstairs as well, was met by Rachel who said, "I'd like to talk to you."

Abi asked Rachel to follow her to her room. When Rachel got into the room she just stood there for a minute gazing at the beauty of this place. The room was designed so perfectly. Like taken out of some ancient British castle. The roof was hand painted with ancient biblical images. The windows were like in an old church, colored glass. They were round. On one there were the face of the angel Gabriel. And on the other the face of Moses. 

The bad was made of wood with hand carved figures. And the cover of the bad was a hand made knitting of A child her mother and, Derek. Abi saw Rachel look at it, and said, "My mother made this. She kept it hidden from me. She only gave it to me the day she died, when she told me about Derek being my father."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I did not mean to come between you and my father. Actually, until I saw how you were hurt I had no Idea you and him are so close. You are that close right?"

Rachel looked at her. She then sat on the bed and said, "Yes I guess you can say that. We have gotten closer the past few months. I thought we sheared everything. Never imagined he would keep such an important thing from me."

"That's my doing and my blame," said Abi. "He was, so to speak, between a rock and a hard place. I was gonna come visit you all in a month or so, and then tell you all, but I guess things just got a little messed up. I didn't expect it to be so."

She sat besides Rachel. "Please forgive him."

Rachel thought to herself, {I really like this young woman, she's honest and sweet} "Ok" she said smiling "I'll talk to him and apologize for over reacting."

"Great". Abi smiled at the older woman and then told her "Well, what are you waiting for, go on. I'm sure dad will be happy to see you right now."

Rachel smiled and left heading towards Derek's room. 

Half way through she suddenly heard loud screams coming form Abi's room. She rushed back to see the young precept on the floor. She had some scratches of her arms and legs, as if someone ran a knife across her body. 

"Stop, please, no more" Abi screamed. 

It seemed Rachel's Return must have stopped the attack on the young woman. She was just lying there, crying. A second later Derek rushed through the door followed by Nick and Alex. 

"Oh god," he said when he saw his daughter. Then looked at Rachel and asked her "What in gods name happened here?" 

"I don't know," said Rachel. I was taking to her then I left. When suddenly I heard her scream and rushed back to see her like that."

"Abi, who did this to you?" he asked. 

"I don't know dad. It's something in this house, I think mom stopped it, but she is getting weaker".

"Your mother?" Derek asked. "Her spirit is here?'

"Yes, she's been trying to worn and protect me, but what ever that thing is, it's stronger. I can't fully understand her."

Derek picked his daughter of the floor and laid her on bed. Then he said to the others, "you'd better go back to sleep guys."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with her" asked Nick.

"That's ok Nick, I'll stay with her, Thank you" was Derek's answer.

Alex and Nick left the room.

Rachel stayed with him. He found a first aid kit in one of the drawers and handed them over to Rachel. "Please Rachel," he said. "Clean her up, I don't think I can do this without falling apart."

Rachel Picked up the kit and cleaned Abi's wounds. After she was done, she got up off the bed walked over to Derek and put her arms around him. "She'll be ok Derek," she said.

"Thanks Rachel, I appreciate this."

He hugged her and said, "you should get some sleep as well, we will speak tomorrow. I'll stay here tonight."

Rachel left him standing there looking over his sleeping daughter. He wiped the tears from his eyes, the tears he didn't let anyone see. Then he sat on a chair besides Abi's bad, where he stayed all night.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter three

__

He wanted to stay by his daughter's side all night, but around 3 am Derek felt a little anxious. I can't believe I acted like this, he thought. I'm supposed to be the model for restraint behavior. I can't remember ever being so emotional before. He felt he has to get out of Abi's room, so he went over to Nick's room and knocked on the door.

The ex seal whose sleep was light got up immediately to open the door. "Is everything ok Derek?" he asked. 

"Yes, fine, but do you mind if I take you up on your offer to watch over Abi?"

"No problem". The young man put a robe around him, picked up his gun from the dresser and headed over to the young precept's room. He looked behind him and saw Derek quickly get into his room and shut the door behind him.

Nick sat down on the chair next to Abi's bed thinking about how strange this night has been. He suddenly heard her moving in bed crying in her sleep.

"No. Leave me alone. Mother, help me please, make them go away". 

Nick got up, moved closer to the bed and put his hand on Abi's head. She was burning. He wondered if maybe he should call Derek or Rachel, but then he saw Abi's eyes stair right into his.

"No need to call either of them," she said. 

Nick looked confused, but then he remembered her ability to read minds. 

She sat up in bed and looked at him. Then she pointed at the dresser and told him "I have some aspirin top drawer, will you get me some please?"

He gave her the 2 pills and she swallowed them with some water she always kept by her bed. He looked at her and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Thanks Nick. You've been kind enough already, you should probably get back to bed and get some sleep." 

"Doubt that" he said. "Derek asked to keep an eye on you, so here I'll stay". He winked at her and continued "As we guys say beware the raft of Derek."

She smiled at his remark. He sat down on the bed next to her, put his hand on her forehead and it seems the fever was breaking down. She took his hand in hers and pulled him closer. She kissed him on his cheek and said, "You are a very nice and kind man Nick Boyle, thank you."

Nick seemed to be feeling uncomfortable by Abi's action. She felt his embarrassment so she then asked him "Do you enjoy working for the legacy?"

He straitened up and said, "Enjoy. Well, that's not exactly what I'd call this job, it actually freaks me out sometimes, but at this point of my life, I can't see myself do anything else." 

"Actually," she said, "I never figured I'd end up doing this as well. I was gonna continue my military career, but then strange things started to happen, and when Sloan came with the idea for a house here I decided to leave the army and do what I've always done."

"Strange things? What kind of strange things?" asked Nick.

"Well, at first there were my mothers visits in my dreams, then when I'm awake. For a while I thought I was going crazy. Then recently there were these random "accidents" things falling all over the place, emotional problems with every person who worked here. Besides the old staff members, the ones who were working here while my parents were still alive, I can't find anyone who'd be willing to work here. And now after David's murder, although the police don't wanna call it that, they say his death was accidental, well I felt it's time to bring reinforcement so I called Derek."

"Yesterday, you were calling him father and now you call him Derek, why is that?" 

"Well, I had a father. The man who raised me, he was my daddy, I came into this house when I was 3 years old and he just took me in as if I was his own flesh and blood. They both did." 

"Both?" wandered Nick. 

"Oh sorry, of course you don't know, actually I don't think I ever told Derek about that. Yes both he and his son. My stepbrother, Joshua. He was my brother and my best friend, but he left the day after my mother died."

"Why would he do that?" wondered Nick.

"Well, something happened the night our mother died, and he was gone the next day, no word, nothing. He just left. I haven't seen him since then."

"What happened, you wanna talk about it?" asked Nick.

"Actually, I'd rather not, I can't."

Nick smiled at her gently for a minute then he said much to her surprise "Your involve with him, with your step brother."

Abi looked at him amazed for a moment then she said "You are not only a kind and sweet man, you are also very intuitive."

"Thanks."

"Those are one of the qualities Derek seems to admire about you."

"He does, how do you know?"

"Well, I figured that from his email and letters, I know he doesn't like to show his emotions but he really cares about you all, very much."

"We know that," said Nick. "I know it's hard for him after all he's been through, we all know, so we learned to accept Derek for who he is."

Suddenly there was a loud sound of banging inside the walls. Nick picked up his gun, got off the bed and looked around to see what was causing this noise.

To his surprise he saw Abi sitting in bed laughing.

"Abi, why are you laughing?"

"Sorry Nick, couldn't help myself, you looked so serious and worried. It's really nothing, that's just the old plumbing acting up, no ghosts or demons." 

"Ah, I see." He put his gun on the dresser and set down on the bed again. A strange feeling came over him, he suddenly felt he could trust this young woman with everything, including his life. He never felt like this with any other woman, except maybe Julia. He laid down next to her and rapped one arm around her shoulders so her head was resting on his chest.

"You didn't answer me." He said. 

"About what?"

"My question, you are involve with Joshua, aren't you?

"I'm not sure anymore" she said. I was but now, I can't tell How I'll feel if he shows up here again. 

"So, tell me what happened" requested Nick.

"Our parent's knew we love each other, but they both asked us to wait with our feelings, you know, go out with others and experience life so we can be sure it's true love and not just foolish childhood infatuation. So we did. But the night mother died I was devastated, I needed comfort, and that night he held me in his arms, one thing led to another and, well, we made love that night."

"So why would that make him leave you?"

"I don't know, I never slept with a guy before, so I have no idea. And then in the morning he was gone."

"You were a virgin that night." Said Nick. Have you considered that perhaps that's why he left, to give you a chance to experience life as your parents wanted?" 

"I thought about it, but I've been out with guys and, call me old fashioned, but I can not sleep with someone I'm not involve with, I thought he'd be happy to be the first, I guess I was wrong" she said.

There was a moment of silence and then Nick felt her hot tears on his chest. He just pulled her closer to him and after a little while they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter four 

It was some time later when the bed started rising up to the air. Nick felt a little strange. He straitened up to check what's the source of his unease and saw the bed was floating. It wasn't so high so he figured he might as well try to get off the bed by jumping down. Suddenly he felt the bed started shaking and moving from side to side until he was thrown of it. He lay on the floor staring at the bed above him trying to catch his breath but then he realized that the bed is falling on top of him. He rolled just in time to manage escaping the deadly weight.

Abi woke up screaming. She looked around frantic, only to realize Nick was lying calmly next to her. A dream, she thought to herself. Thank god it was only a dream**. **Her scream startled Nick and he immediately sat down and asked "Abi, are you ok?"

She looked at him shaken from the sight she just witnessed and then replied, "Yes I'm fine, just a bad dream I guess. Sorry I woke you. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes just fine." He looked at her and asked again "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes sure." She looked at her watch it was 06:30 am. She got up of the bed and went to her closet. She took out some clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back Nick saw her dressed in a sports outfit. 

"Care to join me for a little workout Nick?" 

He looked at her and said "Sure. I'll just go get dressed."

He went over to his room. The house was still quiet. He got dressed real fast and went out to meet Abi outside his room.

"Nick, do you want to go out for a jog or would you like to use one of the treadmill machines in our gym?" asked Abi.

"You have a gym in the house?" wondered Nick.

"Yes. It's in the basement. We also have an in door swimming pool."

"That's cool." Said Nick. "I don't mind working in doors if that's what you prefer" he continued. 

She led him down the stairs to the first floor, where the living room was, and then she stood besides the fireplace pushed some unseen button and a hidden door was opened. She saw the surprised look on Nick's face and said, "There are a lot more secret places in this house. I'll show them to you later when we go over the security system of the house."

When they reached the gym Nick saw it was very well equipped and all the stuff was scattered around a big pool.

"That is really great" Commented Nick.

"I'm glad you approve."

They both got on the treadmill's first. He was really impressed with her ability to keep up with his pace. 

After about an hour of running, they got of the machines and Abi looked at Nick then asked him "Wanna go for a swim?"

She took of her gym clothes. Nick was relieved to see she was wearing a bathing suit. She jumped into the water and he joined her. They were swimming for a while when suddenly they heard loud barking.

Nick looked up. There were two huge dogs standing by the pool barking at him. Abi swam towards the dogs and pulled herself out of the pool. The dogs jumped around her licking her face. 

"Hi Sugar, Spice." She said. "Did you guys miss me?" Then she turned to Nick and said "They are used to sleep in my room every night."

Nick was standing in the water and was starting to pull himself from the water, when suddenly the dogs started making threatening sounds. Abi looked at him and said, "That's ok guys, Nick is a friend." The dogs immediately stopped their barking and sat down next to her. 

Nick looked at her and asked "Is it safe to come out?"

She giggled and said to him "Sure Nick. You're perfectly safe"

He climbed out and sat next to her, petting the dogs. They seemed to enjoy themselves. It's been already 08:00 am so Abi said to Nick, "We should get upstairs wash up and get dressed for breakfast."

"Ok boys, go back out now" she said to the two dogs. 

"They are not used to sleep outside, they usually spend the night at my room. Last night was the first time in yeas they spent out of the house. I guess things were so hectic last night I forgot to bring them in." 

"Well they are magnificent animals" commented Nick.

"They sure are. Come on lets get out of here."

Nick followed her back up to the first floor and then upstairs to the bedrooms. She smiled at him before she left him at his door and went to her room.

About 15 minuteslater, she was dressed and headed down. She met Derek outside his room, dressed and on his way down as well. 

"Morning Derek, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Fine thanks" was his answer. He seemed a little uncomfortable. 

"Are you sure?'

"Yes" he said, "I'm sure. Are you coming down?'

She avoided his look, and they went down together without saying another word.

They walked into the dining room and found everybody was already there. There were some new faces at the table, and Abi asked them "Did you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Yes," said to three.

"Derek, I'd like you to meet some of the other members of our house. You already met Ethaniel. This is Erick, he is our anthropologist and our linguistic expert. And this is Esther, we call her Eti for short, she is also a linguist and an expert in antiquities. And last but not least this is David he is a psychologist but unlike Rachel he is not skeptic, but he does help to establish if we are dealing with a real threat or just someone's imagination in many of the cases we handle."

Derek shook hands with them all then sat next to his daughter.

After breakfast all the members of the house went about their business. 

"Rachel, Kat?" Abi came close to the older woman and then said "I have a friend, who runs a summer camp for gifted children. It's just 2 blocks from here. I was wondering if maybe Kat would like to join some of the kids there, with your permission of course."

Rachel looked at her daughter ad asked her "Kat would you like that?"

Kat looked at her mother then at Abi. "But I don't speak Hebrew. How will I get along with all of them? 

Abi looked at her and said, "No problem, there are English speaking children in this place. There are always two instructors. One speaks in Hebrew and the other one repeats him in English. And as I said most these kids are gifted so they are bilingual. You will not have a problem getting along with them. They have all kinds of activities. They also go out on a field trip once a week to some other part of the country. And usually on this day they need extra hands so your mother or one of the others can join you and this way you can get to know Israel a little better."

"Mom, can I?" asked the little girl.

"Are you sure you can trust this man" was Rachel's response. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I spent most of my summers at his camp, and loved every moment of it."

"I really don't like intrusting my daughter's life in a strangers hands." Was Rachel's reply.

"How about if I called him over here for lunch so you can meet him and judge for yourself? The camp start's tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

"Good. Why don't we move into my office now to discuss more serious matters" said the young precept.

They all followed here into her office. She sat down and then begun speaking. "Until a few days ago I was unable to have access to city hall records and police reports. However as of yesterday, the legacy house has clearance to check both, which will probably help us solving this problem sooner. I will have to pull out all the records of this house. Who used to live here, when, and if there were any untimely strange deaths."

A knock on the door and Ethaniel came into the office.

"Great. Ethaniel you take the guys on a tour of the house and then show Derek and Nick our control room and the security system of the house. Alex I will need you help in studying the history of the house on the Internet, I that's ok with you."

"Sure" said Alex. "Anything I can do to help."

"Thank you I really appreciate this, but first take the tour with the rest of the guys. I need you all to know the layout of this place, where it is safe and where it is not. Ethaniel, you must show them all of the secret rooms as well, I don't know why, but I feel it is essential that you all know the house and all of it's hiding places. Just trust me on this" said Abi a serious look on here face.

"Ok guys, we'll start at the basement and go up, follow me ever." Ethaniel lead the group out of the precept's office. 

She immediately picked up the phone to call her camp manager friend. "Hello, may I speak to Daniel please?" she waited a minute when she heard the friendly voice on the other side. 

"Hello. This id Daniel Goldman speaking". 

"Hi Daniel, its Abi. I was wondering if you could stop by here for lunch. I want you to meet some people and a young lady I wish to join your camp. Her mother would like to meet you before she trusts her daughter to you."

"Sure Abi. No problem, say 02:00 PM?" 

"Ok, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and turned her computer on. After a minute she felt she was no longer alone. She raised her head from the screen to see a small figure appear in the room.

"Hi mother" said Abi.

"Abi, you have to be careful. He is out there to get you."

"Who is out there mom, I don't understand what it is your trying to worn me about."

"He is close to you, and he will destroy you if you let him Abi."

"Mother who are you talking about, Derek?

"He will kill you. I tried to stop him but can't. They are lurking all around," said Eleanor.

"You're not making any sense mom. Why would Derek want to kill or hurt me?"

"Mark my words daughter. He is coming."

"He is coming" mumbled Abi. That means that it's not Derek. So who the hell can it be?

She raised her head again to ask the figure some more questions but she was gone. Great, she always disappears when I need her most. 

Abi went back to work on her computer. Every time she found some bit of information she thought could help she printed it out. 

About an hour later, Alex came back into the office. "HI Abi. Now what can I do to help you?"

"Well," said Abi, you can start by looking at these sites I marked where history of this house could be found. It's almost 300 years old. So just check anything that you think is useful and we'll go over it together later. Where are the rest of the group?"

"Well, Kat saw the pool and got hooked. So as soon as we finished the tour she and Rachel went down there. Derek and Nick are still with Ethaniel going over the security system and the control room" answered Alex.

"Good. I would like to hear what they have to say about it. I understand Nick was in charge of your house security and from what Derek says, he did a really great job."

"Yes, Nick is great," said Alex. She looked at the young precept and saw her sitting staring into space so she got into the net and started working on the sites Abi marked.

They have been working for two hours when the guys finally came back.

"So?" she asked. "What's the verdict?"

Nick looked at her and said "Who ever designed this security system can be really proud. The house is totally covered no spot left unwatched, except for the bedrooms. I do think you'll need to change that."

"You mean put cameras in the bedrooms? That would really be an invasion of privacy, don't you think?" asked Abi.

"Well, you can allow people to shut the camera down when in the room and they can turn it back on when they're out" was Nick's reply.

"Ethaniel? Do you agree with that?" asked Abi.

"Actually, yes. I think Nick is right. The bedrooms should be covered as well."

"Well I guess if you both think so I'll have to call the Security Company later" remarked Abi. "And now I think my members could use your help in the control room. We just got some stuff that need to be catalogued from the Jerusalem museum and I'm sure they can use both your expert opinions. I still have a lot of work to do getting through the police files. We'll talk of all our findings after lunch." 

About 15 minutes later the phone rang. Abi picked it up saying "Hello."

She listened to the voice on the other side and her face frowned. She said to the person on the other side in an anxious worried voice "I'll be right there."

She turned to see Alex's worried face. "Is everything alright Abi?"

"I have to go somewhere. Please tell the rest if I'm not back by 02:00 PM to sit and have lunch without me."

She left the office and went to the garage, which was located at the back of the house. She called up to her dogs Sugar and Spice into her car and drove out as fast as she could.

Alex was puzzled her behavior, but she continued with her work.

Ethaniel came into the office looking for Abi. He was surprised she wasn't there. "Alex, do you know where Abi is? He asked.

"No, sorry. She got a phone call and left immediately. She did not say where or when she'll be back."

"That's strange, she doesn't usually get up and leave like that" he said.

"You don't know what will make her do such a thing? Sounds to me you don't know her very well" was Alex's response.

"Correction," he said. We don't know anything about our precept. She is a very private person. No one is aloud to invade that privacy and I wouldn't advise on trying, She'd bite your head off. There are a lot of secrets she keeps from us, from Derek, from the world."

"Well, maybe she has a good reason for the things she does, she is so much like Derek, reserved and not inclined to share her emotions and secrets with people she cares about, fearing they'll be hurt by that knowledge" said Alex and returned again to her work.

"I guess so" said Ethaniel and left the office heading back to the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter five 

Around 2PM everyone gathered at the dining room.

Derek looked around for Abi, but there was no sign of her.

"Does anybody know where Abi is? He wondered.

Alex immediately responded "She had to leave earlier, and she said if she's not back by now, we should start without her."

Derek sat down with the others, when the housekeeper came in with an elderly man behind her whom she introduced as Dr. Daniel Goldman.

Rachel stood up and shook his hand "Dr. Goldman? Abi did not say you were a Dr."

"You must be Dr. Corrigan." He said.

"Yes, I am." She replied. 

"I guess Abi will always look at me as dear old Danny, But yes I'm a child psychologist" he said, "Among my other activities as manager of Camp Wisdom. I understand you are a psychiatrist?

"Indeed so." Rachel replied. "Why don't you sit and have lunch with us and we can talk later in the study," she recommended.

"That sounds like a good Idea. "Thank you." Said the older Dr.

Dr. Goldman sat down with the rest of them, when suddenly Derek felt a sharp pain run through his abdominal, and a shortness of breath.

"Oh god" he screamed and fell of his chair down to the floor.

Rachel bent beside him worried, holding his head in her arms. "Derek, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hurts" he answered, barely able to speak or breathe. His hands were lying on his abdominal muscles.

Rachel took control of the situation. "Nick, Ethaniel, help me get him to the living room. Alex, please run upstairs to my room and get my medical bag."

The two young men helped Derek into the living room and sat him on the big sofa.

Rachel pulled his shirt up and was amazed at the sight. His chest and stomach were covered in bruises.

"What the hell is that?" she asked. "Derek, how did you get these bruises?"

"Abi" he answered. "She is dying. He's killing her."

"What is he talking about? Derek what does Abi have to do with this? Asked the worried Rachel.

"He is killing her" repeated Derek. "We have to find her before she dies."

Ethaniel suddenly realized what was happening "Derek, do you feel Abi's bruises and pain. Is that what you're trying to tell us?"

"Yes, oh god. Nick, Ethaniel, you must find her now, or she dies."

"Derek, can you see her, where she is?" asked Nick.

"I see a big church, and she is across from it. I also see the name Cohen on one of the doors, but I can not see a street name." 

"Ethaniel, does Abi know anyone named Cohen? Asked Nick.

"Cohen… The name sounds familiar. Of course," he said, "the Cohen couple. That's the case David was working on before he died. Nick, come on. I know where the Cohen couple live, and it is across from a big church"

"Let's move," said Nick.

Derek tried to get up and join them. Rachel, Who knew nothing would stop him from going with them, helped him get up. He seemed to be in less pain. They all got into Ethaniel's car and he drove of as a mad man to where the Cohen family lived.

They were there in less then 10 minutes. They all got out of the car and started looking for Abi.

"Abi," called out Derek. "Where are you?"

They looked into the Cohen's front lawn, but there was no sign of her.

Ethaniel went in and knocked on the door. Linda Cohen opened the front door and when she saw who it is she asked, "Ethaniel, what are you doing here? Abi was already here earlier and straitened everything."

"Straitened up things, what do you mean? He asked.

"Well, she was here earlier, and I have no idea what she did, but the spirits haunting this house are gone now." She answered.

"When did she leave?" he asked.

"Oh, about an hour ago." Said Linda.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, she said she has to be home for lunch, because she has some guests. That was around 1pm"

"Thanks Linda" said Ethaniel.

"Ok guys. Let's split into two teams," said Ethaniel. "Derek and I will go right and check all the yards and alleys on this side. Nick and Rachel, you take the left side and do the same. Call if you find anything."

They started looking for her calling out her name. 

Nick suddenly thought he heard a soft low moan. It came from an alley he and Rachel just passed.

Nick rushed over and there he saw Abi lying on the ground behind some garbage containers. He was shocked. He could hardly recognize the young woman. She was bitten with an inch of her life.

"Rachel," he said, "Call Derek".

Rachel went out of the ally and called out to the other two men. "Derek, Ethaniel, over here. We found her."

Derek rushed over. They saw Nick on his knees, holding Abi's hands. He didn't want to move her. Afraid that might cause more damage. 

Derek, seeing his young daughter lying on the dirty ground asked Nick anxiously, "Is she alive?"

"Barely." Was Nick's reply.

Ethaniel took his cell phone and dialed. "I'm calling an ambulance" he told them.

Within two minutes an ambulance arrived. The paramedics picked up Abi onto a stretcher. Derek insisted he should join them on the ride to the hospital. 

"Derek, We'll meet you there." said Rachel.

The three of them got back to Ethaniel's car and drove to the hospital.

As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital, the young woman was carried into the emergency room.

Derek stood in the waiting room when the others got there. He looked defeated. Rachel was thinking she never saw him like that before. Not ever. She approached him and held one of his hands in her own.

She was looking at Nick. He just stood there, his expression frozen. He sat down and mumbled as if to himself "I should have gone with her."

Derek looked at him, moved closer and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's not your fault Nick," he said. 

Ethaniel sat down beside them and they heard him say "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She should have known better then run of by herself. I asked her not to go anywhere alone until we solve this problem we are facing. I should have told Alex not to let her go anywhere without calling me, or any of us. Damn."

Ethaniel used his cell phone again to call the other members of the house and tell them what has happened.

The four tired worried people sat and waited. It was almost three hours later when finally a doctor came into the waiting room to talk to them.

They all looked at him in anticipation. 

"I'm Dr. Weis," he said. I operated on Miss Hirsh.

"How is she?" asked Derek impatient.

Dr. Weis sat down next to him and began describing Abi's condition.

"She is in serious condition. She's in a comma. I don't know if or when she'll wake up. She has a lot of internal injuries. One of her kidneys was seriously damaged. So serious we couldn't fix the problem and had to remove it. She lost a lot of blood. We had to give her 8 units of blood. She has a few broken ribs and one of her hands is broken as well."

He stopped for a minute letting his words sink in. "there was no sign of sexual trauma," he continued. 

He paused again and then took a deep breath and continued. "There is one more thing. I have no easy way of saying that." He hesitated for another minute. "Who ever did this to her seemed to know exactly how to hit and where to hit in a way that would cause the most damage. She…. We, we had to remove her ovaries. They were, there was no way to save them. I'm afraid she will never be able to have children."

"Oh god," said Derek putting his hands on his face.

Dr Weis then continued. "She is not out of danger yet. The next 48 hours are crucial. She will remain in intensive care for the time being and we will keep a close look on her. There is really nothing more we can do but wait.

Derek looked up at Dr. Weis and asked, "can we see her?"

"Only one of you can come in." answered the Dr.

Derek looked at the others and then followed the doctor to his daughter's room.

He felt afraid. For the first time in his life since his father's death he felt afraid. He stood next to his little girl for a minute then walked back out to the waiting room and told the others to go back to the house.

"I'm gonna be staying here for a while. I'll see you at the house later" he said.

"Are you sure about that Derek?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. Please guys, go back to the house. She'll be safe here. I'll stay a little longer and see you later.

They all left the hospital back to the legacy house. When they got thereevery one was waiting for them. Even Dr. Goldman. Rachel told them all the things that were said in the hospital. 

"All we have to do now is pray for her," she said.

They all sat in the living room. Each one held a glass of wine, and each in his turn raised the glass and said a little prayer for Abi's safety.

After that the rest of the house members left to their homes, not before making Ethaniel promise them he would call if there is any change in Abi's condition.

After a few hours, Derek came back to the house.

Rachel looked up at him "Any change?" she asked.

He nodded no with his head and then said, "I have to get some sleep." He did not want everyone to see how much this was hurting him, so he went upstairs to his room. The rest of them followed him and went to sleep as well. 

Early next morning, Derek woke up before everybody. He didn't sleep well. He got dressed, got up and wanted to leave the house to go to the hospital. He met Nick at the stairs, all dressed up. 

"I'm coming with you Derek" Said Nick.

Derek didn't say a word. They both got out of the house; they took a taxi and drove to the hospital.

Derek went strait to his daughter's room. She wasn't there. 

Derek felt as if a cold hand was squeezing the life out of his heart. He went back out to the nurse's station afraid of what they might tell him.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked. "Miss Hirsh, where is she?"


	6. Chapter 6

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

The Jerusalem adventure

By Babyloly 

****

Chapter Six

Nick, who was waiting outside for Derek, heard his angry voice and came rushing in.

"Derek, what's wrong? He questioned.

"It's Abi. She's gone."

"Gone. God Derek" he closed his eyes in disbelief, "You can't possibly say she's dead."

The nurse looked at them nervous "Gentleman, Please calm down"

Derek was really annoyed and he asked the nurse "Where the hell is Dr. Weis?"

Derek and Nick then realized the hospital was full of policemen. Derek saw Dr. Weis and rushed over to speak to him, Nick following him.

"Dr. Rayne, I was expecting you, I called the house they said you're probably on your way here" said Dr. Weis.

"What is going on here, and where in bloody hell is my daughter? Asked Derek.

"I hate to tell you this, but it seems young Miss Hirsh was kidnapped. She has been taken from this hospital under false pretence," said Dr. Weis. "Let's go in my office. I have a detective waiting for us in there."

Derek and Nick followed him into his office where a man in his 30's was waiting.

"Dr. Rayne I presume?" he asked and held out his hand to Derek.

Derek shook his hand and the younger man continued. "My name is Benjamin Adler. Detective Ben Adler" he said. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"Do you know where my daughter is Detective Adler? Asked Derek, on the verge of loosing his calm.

Nick felt Derek's impatience so he faced the Detective and said "Can you please explain to us what has happened here?"

Dr. Weis interfered. "Well about an hour ago two police officers came here, in uniforms and official papers. They insisted Miss Hirsh must be moved into protective custody. Since they had all the official paper I had no choice but to release her to them. Detective Adler came in a little while ago to see if she awoke and maybe can give him a description of the attacker. When I told him what happened, he checked with his superiors. There was no order to remove Miss Hirsh. God I'm so sorry " said the Dr.

Detective Adler then faced Derek and said "As soon as I heard that, I immediately filed a report and we have already begun the search for her. I can't believe they could have gotten far in 20 minutes." 

Derek felt his legs trembling. Nick held out his hand to support him, and helped him into a chair.

Detective Adler came closer to face Derek. "Dr. Rayne, I know Abi personally, she is a very good friend of mine and of my family. I promise I will do anything in my power to bring her back safe and sound. Right now however I need to talk to the people in the house, people who work with her, see if anyone has any leads or ideas." 

He paused for a minute then said, "I can't believe this has happened. Yesterday's attack now this. Dr. Rayne, Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt her so bad, and why?"

Derek raised his head and looked at Detective Adler. "I'm afraid I don't know that," he said weakly.

At that time a young policeman came into Dr. Weis's Room. "Detective Adler, we have deployed all the necessary means for the search. The captain said you are in charge of this investigation, so anything else you need done…"

"Thank you" said Ben Adler to the policeman. 

"Dr. Rayne, I need to go over to the house to talk to the people there, would you two like to join me?"

"Sure" said Nick. He helped Derek up and they followed the detective to his car.

On the way to the legacy house Derek looked at the young man and then asked him "how do you know Abi?"

"We grew up together. She and my Younger sister were best friends. She spent a lot of her time with us, in our house. She is one of the sweetest people I ever had the pleasure to meet. I can not imagine who would wish to hurt her so bad. She never did a thing to hurt anybody. It really boils my blood. When I first saw her last night, I was shocked." 

He paused for a minute, took a deep breath, then continued. "My little sister was the light of our lives. When she died 4 years ago of cancer, I was devastated. Abi was the one who stood by me. Day or night. It didn't matter to her. Whenever I called her for support she was there. We've been best of friends ever since then. She's like another sister to me, and I'm not gonna lose her as well," he said his voice breaking.

Derek suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his body. He moaned and Nick put a hand on his shoulders asking "Derek, what's wrong?"

"It's Abi," he replied. She is letting me know she's alive. She's in pain but alive."

"Can you see who is holding her and where?" questioned Nick.

"No. It's not a clear picture. All I can say is that for now, she's alive," repeated Derek.

"Shit. Derek you have to try harder. Try to see where she is being held" insisted Nick.

"I can't Nick. It's over. I can't feel her anymore."

"OK. At least we know she is still alive, that's important. We need to find out what in god's name is going on in that house and I'm gonna start with Ethaniel. I have a feeling he is keeping something from us," said Nick.

"Ok Nick, you and the detective will talk to everyone while Rachel Alex and me try to find out what is it that's been going on in the house." 

Derek looked at the young Ex-seal sitting by his side. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder and said "Thanks Nick, for being in the hospital for me."

Nick just nodded with half a smile on his face.

"You do realize it can be a case of pure ransom request," said detective Adler.

"What do you mean Ransom?" asked Derek. "You think this attack was about money? If you want ransom you will not leave your victim near death. You will grab them and keep them alive for as long as possible. This was not about money. This was personal."

"Well Dr. Rayne, you have to remember your daughter is one of the richest people in Israel. She has friends and enemies in high and low places," replied the detective.

"Rich? I had no idea she was rich," said Derek surprised.

"Stinking rich actually" said the detective, then continued. "The only reason I still have my job is because of Abi. I help her out in some of her cases, and my reports, well everyone thinks I'm crazy. I'll do anything for her, including risk my career. I did almost lose my job helping her, but she intervened on my behalf and since then no one dares touch me, but you can imagine that bought her some enemies." 

"So you know her work and what the house stands for?" asked Derek. 

"Yes" he answered.

Nick suddenly realized something. "Her dogs, she had her dogs with her yesterday. Now from my encounter with them I know they will never let a stranger approach her in a threatening way. Also she was with her car. Detective, we must find her car and her dogs. Maybe they can give us some idea's or clues as to where she was taken."

"You've got a good point Mr. Boyle. I'll call my people on the field and ask them to look for the car and dogs."

"Detective, I have a feeling this was done by someone close to her. Someone she knows." Said Nick.

"Please call me Ben. What makes you say that?" 

"Well the fact that her dogs were not found. I think they knew the attacker, I think it made it easier for him to distract them and trap them. The fact she's that rich. Dr. Weis said that she was hurt deliberately in a way that caused her to never be able to have children. An heir. And if she dies…"

"You're talking about her brother, Joshua. Is that what you mean? Asked Ben. "Actually, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well actually I was thinking about Ethaniel. I know he didn't hurt her himself because he was with up at the time, but maybe he hired someone to do it. I think he is jealous of her. I believe he wants to be precept of this house. Maybe he conspired with an evil force to remove Abi from his way" said Nick.

"No way, Nick" responded Ben. "I know Ethaniel for many years. He, as me, will give his life for Abi, nor will he ever submit to the dark side."

"So you think Joshua is involved?" asked Nick.

"Nick, who is this Joshua you guys are talking about?" inquired Derek. 

Both young men looked at Derek shocked. 

"Abi didn't tell you about her step brother? That's strange…" Nick stopped talking and stared at Derek's surprised look. 

"She told you? didn't she tell me about him?" said Derek with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Derek. I was sure you knew" was Nick's response. He turned back to the detective and asked, 

"So Ben, what makes you think Joshua is involved? I was under the impression these two were deeply in love."

"Well, that's what he wanted people to believe. Only his closest friends new the truth. Ethaniel and I were his friends when we were teenagers, but we both cared for Abi so we eventually stopped hanging with him. He pretended he loved his baby sister, he pretended to be her best friend, especially in public. He was the kindest most caring brother in public. It was all an act. He hated her. Since the moment she came to the house, he hated her for stealing his father from him. Until Abi, he was his father's pride and joy. Then this little girl came in and took the attention away from him. His father loved her as if she was his own. She became the most important thing to their parents especially with her abilities. She needed constant protection and guidance. She doesn't know just how much he hates her."

Ben stopped for a minute to look at the effect his words had on the other two men. 

"When we were his friends, he constantly told us how he hates her and how he wished she was dead. I once told Abi these things, but she didn't believe me. She refused to believe. She said I invented these things since I'm in love with her and do anything to come between them. I never mentioned it again."

Derek looked at the young detective and asked "And were you? In love with Abi I mean?"

Ben stopped the car. He looked back at Derek and said, "Yes, I was. I still am."

Derek's look went up to see they arrived at the legacy house.

They entered the house. Inside the entire house members, and also Rachel and Alex were waiting for them. 

Derek looked at Rachel and Alex. "Where is Kat?" he asked.

"I sent her to Dr. Goldman's camp" answered Rachel. 

"That's good. I need to talk to the both of you in Abi's office."

Nick and Ben stayed behind to tell the others all that had happened.

In Abi's office Rachel and Alex listened amazed to Derek's news about Abi's disappearance. He also informed them of all the details he and Nick learnt from Ben.

"Alex, have you found out anything in your search of the net?" asked the now tired precept.

"Yes," said Alex. "I found out a few interesting things. Ethaniel also helped me out by translating all the papers Abi found. The most important event, I believe, is a suicide, which happened here in this house when Abi was a child, about 7 years old. It seems a man accused her father of causing his bankruptcy." 

Nick who came in at that moment asked Derek "Do you believe this man might have returned to hurt Abi? Maybe he is the dark force Josh has conspired with?"

"Possible" said Derek. "Ok, Rachel I want you to go talk to Abi's father business partners. See what you can find out about this man. Do you have his name Alex?" he asked.

"Yes, It's Erickson" Replied Alex.

+++

Abi felt pain go through her body.

The two hooded men looked at the young woman on the bed they fixed. It was a damp cold warehouse. It had no windows and hardly any light.

"So what do we do now? Asked one of the men.

"Now we wait till she wakes up Erickson" replied the other hooded man.

They took of their hooded robes. Both were dressed as policemen.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" asked the one called Erickson.

"Yes. She's always been a strong bitch."

Abi listened to the two men talking. She kept her eyes closed. She felt her heart beating like crazy. She knew these people. She was sure of it. She recognized the first's name and the other by his voice. It was her best friend in the world. Or so she thought.

What am I going to do now? She thought to herself. 

She then felt the presence of one of the man next to her. 

"Come on bitch" he screamed at her. "I know you are only pretending, open your eyes."

Abi opened her eyes and stared at the blue eyes of the man she thought was the love of her life.

****


	7. Chapter 7

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter Seven

Abi stared at these blue eyes for a minute. She had hoped she was mistaken about the identity of that person, but no. "Josh," she said, "your bed manners really need some improvement."

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Still the same sarcastic bitch aren't you?"

She felt a great pain goes through her body again. 

"I thought you loved me Joshua, I gave you everything I could. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, you know Abi, you might have been able to fool all your "friends" into thinking you are the sweetest creature alive, but you never fooled me. Well actually when I left after your mother's death I was thinking about your virginity and I thought that maybe I misjudged you. That Maybe you really are not a slut like everybody said. But the more I thought about it the more I knew I was right about you. You fooled everybody, you knew exactly what you want didn't you? You couldn't have dad so you took the next best thing, me. You wanted the Hirsh seed in your blood. That's why you didn't let anybody in your pants, isn't it?"

Abi was amazed at these crazy words, and the hatred she heard in his voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about Joshua" she whispered.

Oh, don't play dumb with me bitch. You know. You also know why I'm here." He slapped her again. The pain was almost too much for her to bear.

"When my father died, he left everything to you and your mom, and that's what you wanted. You wanted the money to stay yours. That's why you seduced me when your mother died, you needed an heir. You knew I will not contest the will if you had an heir who is all of the Hirsh blood. But by the time I came to my senses about who you really are, it was too late. You were already a mother." 

Abi was shocked. She couldn't believe his twisted mind. She lay there not able to speak.

He leaned closer to her, his face almost touching hers. She stared into his eyes then she said, "I always wondered why father didn't leave you anything. I did offer to sign 50% of everything to you. You refused. You said it was dad's wish and we will keep it. Now I understand. He knew you were crazy. He probably figured you would throw me and mom out. He tried to protect us."

"Of course he knew. They both knew. That's why they asked you not to follow your heart. Get a life they said. Mom and dad's little precious fragile baby princess." 

He leaned closer to her, grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. She felt her eyes filled with tears. He suddenly let go of her. She stared into his eyes again, not sure what will come next.

Surprisingly he left her alone. 

She way lying on the filthy bed, her whole body in pain. She did not know what happened to her. She remembered seeing him outside the Cohen's place. She was so thrilled to see him. She remembered the dogs greeting him. Then they went towards her car and he put and locked the dogs in. Then she remembered him hitting her more and more. Then, she remembered nothing. She did not know how long it has been since then. How long has he kept her here, or how seriously she was injured. 

She suddenly realizes just how blind she was about him all these years. She didn't understand why her parents didn't warn her about his true nature. Why have they kept her in the dark? All they ever told her, as he said, was get a life of your own before you settle down. Have fun explore, experience, only then if you decide josh is the one, go for it. They probably thought it was a foolish teenage crush. Why didn't they just tell me the truth? And why did I, with my ability to read into people's minds and emotions did not see his true self then? 

She fell asleep still bothered by these thoughts.

Back at the legacy house -Abi's office.

"So Alex, what else have you found?" asked Derek.

"Well besides the one I already told you about it seems there have been some unexplained disappearances and a number on suicides as well over the past 70 years. That's as far as I could track down. There are at least 12 suicides mentioned in the police reports Abi got. The strangest thing is all the letters begun the same way. I didn't want to do this but they left me now choice."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" asked Nick. 

At that moment Ben came into the room. "They, I think I know what it means. The legend says this house was built on a forest. A forest which was inhabited by ghosts and fairies. The stories are that the restless spirits bothered the people who lived here, and some took their own lives. I have a book at home about these creatures. Some author gathered all the stories and descriptions and wrote about the haunting of this house. The book even has images of these so-called fairies. I can ask my mom to bring it by."

"That would be a great idea thank you Ben, we can compare these descriptions to the ones mentioned in some of the letters and see if we cam make a match" Derek sat in Abi's chair and put his hands on his face. 

Ben called his mother and asked her to send the book to the house ASAP. As soon as he finished talking to his mother his cell phone rang. He listened for a minute then hung up and said "Derek, Nick, they found Abi's car and dogs. Do you wanna come with me check it out?"

"Sure," said Nick.

When they arrived at the scene they saw they were in an industrial zone. Plants and warehouses all over. 

"Have you taken a look at all these facilities?" asked Derek. 

"We are doing that now. Hopefully finding the car here might give us some clues" replied Ben.

"But it's possible they stole the car when they left her in the ally, maybe they heard you coming and escaped with her car. If Joshua was driving then the dogs wouldn't cause him problems."

He looked around and saw policemen with dogs looking all over so he said to the other two men, "We have nothing more to do here. If they find anything they'll let me know."

Derek couldn't move. He suddenly felt Abi's presence. "She is here somewhere" he said. We have to keep looking."

+++

Abi suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through her body. "Father" she whispered. "You're here. Please hear me, come to me."

Joshua heard her, he came rushing in. "No one will save you" he said. He started hitting her over and over till she passed out from the pain.

+++

Derek felt frustrated. He knew she was around there somewhere but he could no longer feel her. 

"Damn" he shouted. "She's gone again."

"Maybe we can recruit her dogs to the search?" asked Nick.

"They will do us no good at the moment after being locked in that car with no food or water for nearly 24 hours. They're lucky to be alive. One of my man is taking them to the veterinarian" answered Ben.

Nick looked at Derek who seemed a little lost. "Derek, we better get back to the house and check with Rachel and Alex if they have more news. Maybe we can find something that will lead us to her."

Derek followed then into Ben's car and they drove back to the legacy house.

They went back into Abi's office.

"I found out something" said Alex.

"What is it?" inquired Derek eagerly.

"Well it seems Mr. Erickson had some experience in the occult. The records say he swore he will return to destroy the Hirsh dynasty."

"Erickson, I know that name. He had a son. Gordon, that's his name. I'll try and access the police records from Abi's computer. If I'm not mistaken his son had some run-ins with the law" said Ben.

+++

Back at the warehouse.

"Joshua" said Erickson. "If Her father was around and felt her, then we don't have much time. We need to get out of her the information you need and get out of hear soon."

"Shut up Gordon. I know that." 

He went over to Abi and shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Josh, why are you doing this, please let me go. I will not let anyone know what happened. And you are still welcome to half of everything."

"I don't want half" he screamed. "I want it all. Now are you gonna tell me where they are or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"What do you mean? Who are they you keep talking about?" 

"Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I would not find out? Where are my children?" he yelled.

Abi's face paled. She was starting to panic. Very people knew she got pregnant the night her mom died. And Josh was away. How could he have known?

"I see that jogged your memory," he said.

"I'll never let you know where they are so you might as well kill me" she whispered.

He looked at her, came closer and slapped her again. "You will tell me. And just so you know, you will never be able to have any more children. I made sure of that."

Abi looked at him and said, "you're a liar."

"Am I? We left you because your father and friends almost caught us. You were at a hospital before we got you here. That's how I know."

She tried to get up but couldn't. The pain was too powerful. She realized he was telling her the truth. She fell back on the bed and begun crying. 

"That will do you no good. Now I want to know where my children are and I want to know now."

"I already told you Joshua, over my dead body."

"That can be arranged'" he said. "I will find them."

" I will never let you get your hands on them. They are safe and that's where they will stay."

"We'll see," he said. "We'll see."

+++ 

Legacy house

Ben was working on Abi's computer when he suddenly called out "Bingo." 

"What is it Ben?" asked Derek.

"I think I know where she is. According to this Erickson Jr. has a factory in the area we found the car. I think we should go check it out, let's go."

He turned in his chair when his watch was caught on the drawer's knob. He opened the first drawer to try and free his hand and found a dagger. A golden dagger. It seemed quite antique. 

"I remember this," he said. "Eleanor gave this to Abi on her 18th birthday."

Derek looked at him and said, "it must be a sign. Bring it along Ben."

He grabbed the dagger and they left for the warehouse.

+++

Back at the warehouse

Abi looked at Joshua a dare in her look. He came up to her and hit her on the face again. She bit her lip so she will not scream. He hit her again, but still not even a moan.

He picked her of the bad, she felt like her insides were on fire. He grabbed her hands and tied them over her head.

He raised his hands into fists and started punching her all over as if she was a punch bag.

She started crying. She didn't know how much more she can take.

Suddenly she felt that rush of energy again. She knew Derek was near. She closed her eyes and pretended to faint. She concentrated as hard as she could to signal her father on her whereabouts.

Derek felt the energy he felt before. "She's here," he said. "I can feel it." The three of them moved into the warehouse. 

Nick was the first one to see her. He came quietly behind Josh. Josh suddenly knew he was not alone. He turned around and managed to escape Nick's strike. He stood there for a minute. He saw the rage in Nick's eyes. He knew he could use this rage to his advantage. 

He pulled out a knife he held in his belt and jumped at Nick. Nick jumped to the side. Joshua tried it again, but Nick was fast. 

Derek and Ben following Nick came in. Derek ran towards his daughter and used the dagger to cut off the ropes. 

Erickson came in at that moment. Nick was with his back to him. Abi tried to call him but she couldn't say a word. Gordon Erickson hit Nick on the head with a peace of wood that was lying there. 

Nick was stunned and fell to the floor. That gave Joshua and Gordon the break they needed. They all heard josh say as they ran "It's not over yet Abi."

Abi collapsed into her father's arms. Ben went over to help Nick.

"Are you ok man?"

"Yes" said Nick. "I'm fine."

"Guys, we need to get Abi back to the hospital" said Derek. "Now."

They rushed out of the warehouse and Ben drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

Over the next few day's, each of the male house members took turn in watching over Abi. She was not left alone for one minute. They knew it was not over yet, and they wanted her to recover some before they start handling the situation. 

Ben's search came up with nothing. There was no sign of Joshua or Gordon. But they all knew they'd be back. 

One week later. 

Abi opened her eyes, feeling of fear surrounding her. She looked around. She realized Joshua was no where around and that she is in the hospital. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She felt a warm hand on her head. Abi opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Nick above her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said. 

She smiled back at him. "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"About a week."

"A week? Oh god." She looked at Nick and said anxiously "Nick, I need a phone, right now. Please Nick, it's important."

"Ok. One phone coming right up."

He brought her the phone and sat back next to her.

"Nick, I need to make this call in private. Do you mind waiting outside for a minute?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone for even a second" he answered.

"Please Nick. Don't make me beg. I really need this call."

He looked at her and wondered what it is she's hiding. Eventually he went to the door, but said, "I'll be right outside."

Abi made her call. She listened to the voice on the other side saying her children are safe and was relieved.

"Nick, you can come in now," she said as she hung up the phone. He came in and saw a big smile on her face. 

Nick looked at her and felt a pinch of jealousy. 

"I'm ready to go home now Nick. Will you call my doctor so he can sign my release forms?"

Nick looked at her but didn't say a word. He asked the policeman who was outside the door to go and get Dr. Weis.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

The Jerusalem adventure

By Babyloly 

****

Chapter eight

Nick moved closer to Abi's bed. "Are you sure that's what you need to be doing?" he asked. "You're not in a very good shape. Dr. Weis wanted to keep you here for at least two weeks, but it's only been one."

"Nick please, I'm sure. We don't really have time to waste. Joshua will be heard, and soon." She picked up the phone again and dialed Ben's cell no.

"Hi Ben" She said. 

"Abi, hi, you're awake. It is so wonderful to hear your voice," said Ben.

"Thank you Ben. It's nice to be heard" she replied.

"Ben, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything Abi."

"Could you pass by my house and get me some fresh clothes? I'm leaving the hospital soon. And Ben, Please don't tell anybody. Just go to my room get me something to wear and come here as fast as you can."

"Sure Abi. I'll see you in a while" he replied.

Nick looked at her surprised. "Why not tell Derek that you're leaving the hospital?" 

"And get a lecture? No thanks this is the last thing I need. Besides we have to make a stop someplace and Ben knows where and why. I'll explain it all to Derek later."

He sat back in his chair and stared at her, trying to figure out what it is she's hiding. After a few minutes she couldn't take his staring any more.

"What Nick?" she asked.

Nick didn't say a word, just kept staring at her. This was starting to annoy her but then Ben came in. 

"That was fast," she said. 

"Well I was already at your house when you called so…" He put aside the small bag he was carrying, came close to her and leaned down to give her a hug. She laid her head on his chest and rapped her arms around him. They stayed that way for a moment. 

Nick felt strange. He didn't understand why the sight of Ben holding her so close was making him so restless.

"I'm so happy your ok Abi. You had us all really worried for a while." 

She got up and got off the bed. Ben handed her over the bag of clothes he brought. "Here you go sweetie, go in the bathroom and get dressed. You think you can do that alone, or should I call a nurse?"

"You are really a good friend Ben. Thank you so much for everything. And don't worry, I'll be fine, I can manage."

Dr. Weis came in with her release papers. "I'm really not keen on the idea of releasing you," he said. "You shouldn't be up and about. You need plenty more rest. But since you insist I don't have any other choice."

"Good" she said. 

She went into the bathroom to get dressed. She found out it was a little harder then she thought. She let out a sigh of frustration, which made Nick knock on the door asking worried "Abi, are you ok? Do you need any help?"

"I'm ok Nick, I'll be out in a minute."

She finished getting dressed and came out to meet the two young men waiting for her. 

"Ok then, let's get you home now," said Ben.

"Actually Ben, its not home I want to go."

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Would you mind taking me to Hanna and Joseph?"

He looked at her curious. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. 

"Yes. It must be done. They all will be safer in the house. At least as long as josh is still out there."

Nick, didn't like to be kept in the dark, he was feeling annoyed at the two of them. He found himself wishing he were her confidant. He couldn't understand why he is getting these feelings. After all she has only just met him. It is obvious she will turn to someone closer. Someone she knows and cares about. Someone she trusts.

The three of them started walking over to Ben's car, when Abi suddenly felt a sharp pain goes through her body and she got a little dizzy. She reached out her hands and grabbed Nick who was closer to her.

Nick held her gently. "You ok Abi?" he asked. 

She looked up at him smiling in gratitude. 

"I'm ok Nick. Just got a little dizzy from all this lying down I guess."

He smiled back at her and then simply picked her up in his arms and carried her to Ben's car. He placed her in the back seat and sat beside her. "So where are we going anyway, and who are Hanna and Joseph?" he asked.

She looked over at Ben in the mirror and smiled, then she looked at nick and simply said, "My grandparents."

"Oh, are you sure you need to visit them right now. It's not safe" remarked Nick puzzled.

She smiled and said, "It's very important I see them now Nick."

They've been driving for over an hour, left the city and got into a narrow private lane, which seemed to lead nowhere. They drove for a little while longer until they reached a small cottage. A private out of sight place.

Ben stopped the car. He looked back at Abi and Nick then he asked "Abi, are you really sure about this?"

"I have no choice in the matter Ben. I must do this."

The three of them got out of the car and walked over to the house. Nick was going for his gun. Abi turned to him and said "Please Nick, put the gun away. No danger will come to us here."

Reluctant he did. 

The door to the house suddenly opened and an elderly woman ran towards Abi and embraced her in a tight hug, tears rolling down her chicks. 

"Granny Hanna, I'm so happy to see you," said Abi.

"Hello my dear. Oh your grandpa is gonna be so happy to see you're ok. We were worried about you. We haven't heard from you in nearly two weeks."

"I know granny. I'm sorry about that. It's just that I had a little accident."

"Oh" said her grandmother. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

They went into the house. Abi saw her grandfather sitting on his favorite couch. He immediately got up from his chair and came over to embrace her.

She freed herself from her grandpa's embrace and introduced Nick. "Nick, These are my grandparents. Hanna, and Joseph. Guys this is Nick Boyle, he works with my father Derek."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Boyle," said her grandparents. "We heard a lot about you."

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well Abi has no secrets from us. She shared all of Derek's letters and emails with us, so we heard quite a lot about you."

Abi seemed a little anxious. "Where are they?" she asked. 

"Where are who? What is going on here Abi?" asked Nick.

"They're in their room dear." Said her grandmother.

Abi held Nick's arm and pulled him so he'd follow her. They went into a big room that looked like a nursery, where two beds were standing next to each other. In each bed laid a sleeping baby.

"Nick," she said softly, "These are my children. The little girl is Sarah and the boy Is Noah."

Nick was stunned. "I understand," he said. "So they are what Josh is after?" 

"Yes" she said. "From what he said, he wants them so I can't have them. He thinks having them will ensure his control of the family's funds. Which is why we need to get them out of here. I'm afraid he'll find out where they are. The legacy house is our best resort for now." 

She looked at her two children and suddenly begun to tremble, and fell down on her knees.

Nick saw tears filling up her eyes. He couldn't stand to see a woman cry so he kneeled next to her and pulled her closer to him and caressed her head softly. "Don't cry Abi," he said. "You know we will all be here for you. Derek, the rest and me. We will not let anything happen to you or the children."

"It's not that. I can't believe these beautiful babies came from such a monster. I was so blind about him. How will I ever be able to tell them the truth?"

"Love will do that to you Abi. It's not your fault," said Nick still holding her close. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Abi reflected on the things he said. He said we? I wonder what he means by that? She thought.

She suddenly felt they were no longer alone and broke the embrace. 

"I'm sorry," said Ben. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be silly. You did not," she said.

"I just got a call from work I need to go. Will you be ok here? You want me to come pick you up later?" he asked.

"No Ben, thanks. You've done enough. I'll get them organized and we'll take grandpa's new car back to the city."

"Ok then. I'll meet you at the house later," he said then left.

Abi left Nick in the nursery to go and get her grandparents all packed. 

Nick wanted to follow her but he then heard one of the children cries. He looked back and saw littleSarah sit in bed crying. He wasn't sure if he should do that but he picked her up and tried to calm her down. Noah, who heard his twin, woke up and started crying as well. Nick had no choice but to pick him up as well. 

"Ok" he said. "Let's go find your mom." 

One child on each of his arms he went looking for Abi. "Abi? Where are you?" suddenly he felt something strange. He didn't know what it was but he felt something was wrong. 

"Abi? Hanna? Joseph?" where the hell did everybody go? 

He went back to the nursery, put the children in one bed and locked the door behind him, pulling his gun out. "Abi? Where are you?"

He went into the living room. Josh and Gordon where there. Josh was holding a knife to Hanna's throat. 

"Hello Mr. Boyle. Please drop your gun," said Joshua.

Nick had no choice but to throw his gun on the floor. "How the hell did you find us?" he asked.

"I planted a bug in Ben's car" said Josh. "Now won't you sit down Mr. Boyle or else I'll be forced to kill someone. And where the hell is Abi?" He asked.

"I don't know," said Nick. 

"Damn. Gordon go find her. Now," commanded Josh.

Abi walked in. "No need to look for me" she said.

None of them noticed that her hands were held behind her back. Joshua released his hold on Hanna and moved towards Abi. She looked at him a strange smile on her face. 

"You're smiling. So does that mean you have decided it's not in your best interest to go against me? I'm glad you came to your senses Abi."

"Yes Joshua. You are the father of my children; you have every right to want to see them. I will not stand in your way anymore," she said softly. 

He moved closer to her. "Then its time for you to die" he said. 

He moved faster towards her with his knife held up. Abi didn't even think. She pulled the golden Dagger that was hidden behind her back and pushed it forward. There was a silence. Nick wasn't sure if maybe she wasn't hurt but then Joshua fell down at her feet. He was dead. 

Abi looked down then saw his spirit leave his body. He laughed at her and said, "You've done it now. You will pay for this. I'll be back. This in not the end."

Suddenly the air in the room got really cold. Two black clouds appeared. Two hands came out of each cloud and pulled josh's spirit in.

"Ok guys," she said. "We have to get out of here now. He is coming back. And this time he'll be much stronger."

"What do you mean Abi?" asked Nick.

"I mean I did exactly what he wanted," she said. "I released him from his mortal body. I only just realized this was what he wanted. I shouldn't have killed him. Let's take the children and get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ****

Chapter 9

Neither Nick nor Abi noticed that Gordon was approaching Nick's gun on the floor until he suddenly stood in front of Abi's face. She looked up at him and got up from over Joshua's body. 

Nick tried to move closer but Gordon pointed the gun at him and said "Don't even think about it."

That gave Abi an opportunity and she pushed him away as hard as she could. He fell flat on his back hit his head on the living room table and passed out. Nick moved closer to check his pulse. He was alive. 

"What are we gonna do about him?" asked Nick. 

"Tie him up. We'll take him with us. See if we can get out of him what is, was Joshua's purpose."

Joseph got of the sofa. "Nick come with me I have some rope in the garage for you to tie him up."

"Grandpa, while you're there get the van out to the front," said Abi.

He nodded. He and Nick went out to the garage. Abi looked up at Hanna. "Granny," she said. "Lets go pack up some things for you and grandpa and for the kids. I want you to stay at the house with me for a while."

About twenty minutes later they were all inside the van. Gordon Erickson was safely tied up in the back of it. Abi moved towards the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you're up to it Abi? Maybe I should drive?" suggested Nick.

"I'm fine," she said.

She was driving for a few minutes then suddenly stopped. They all looked at her. She was shaking and crying. She put her head down. Nick who was sitting next to her asked "Abi, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she whipped. "I never had to kill a human before. I didn't think it would affect me like that. I didn't want it to be this way. " She got out of the car and moved away a little when she fell down to her knees and started crying even harder. Little Sarah and Noah who heard they're moms cry started whipping as well. Joseph and Hanna tried to calm them down.

Nick got out of the car and stood besides Abi. He felt sorry for her. Killing someone was never easy. Even if it is in self-defense. He went down beside her and pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her. "It was not your fault Abi. He would have killed you. You had no choice." He kept holding on to her. After a few minutes her trembling stopped and her whipping got quiet until they completely stopped. "Would you like me to drive us home? Asked Nick.

"If you don't mind" she answered.

"Not at all. Come on climb in and we'll go." He helped her in the car and lowered the back of the seat so she can lie down and they were off. Nick looked at her while he was driving. She was asleep. Comforting her seems to becoming a habit for me he thought. He looked again at her beautiful gentle face. He felt an urge to touch her but with her grandparent in the back he didn't dare. She reminds me of Derek so much he said to himself. Always insisting they're fine when they're obviously not. 

With the help of Joseph's directions they finally made it to the house. Abi woke up as soon as the car stopped. She helped her grandparents take the children out of the car and Nick helped with they're bags. 

As they went in the house they saw Derek and Ethaniel standing going over some papers. Derek looked up. "Abi, what are you doing here? Nick why didn't you let me know? You shouldn't be running around young lady," said Derek a little angry. Suddenly he noticed the elderly couple standing behind her.

"Joseph, Hanna? It's nice to see you two again." He then realized what they were holding. "Abi?" he said a question in his voice.

"Dad. These are your grandchildren," said Abi quietly.

"My what?" Derek was amazed.

"My kids," said Abi. "Your grandchildren."

Derek moved closer and looked at the two children. "I have grandchildren? God, how old are they?" he asked.

"17 months."

"And in all that time you never considered to tell me about them. Were you ever gonna tell me?" 

"I don't know," she said. "I suppose so."

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"Same reason I asked you not to tell anyone I'm your daughter. To protect them and you."

He was really angry now. "You think they need protection from me?"

"That's not what I was saying,"

"So what?"

"Can we do this later please. I want to get them settled in first."

Derek looked at his daughter's tired face and suddenly had a vision of Joshua's death. "You killed him?" he asked.

"I had no choice father. It was him or me."

Derek then realized just what she had gone through. He didn't say another word. He helped Nick carry the bags upstairs while Joseph and Hanna followed them with the children. Abi opened the door to one of the empty guestrooms and let them all come in. Nick and Derek put the bags on the floor.

"Do you need any help? asked Nick.

"No thanks. We'll be fine," said Hanna. "You my child, go to bed and get some rest, you look a mess," she said to Abi. "Go on dear, we will be fine. I promise."

Abi looked at them for a minute. I can sure use a shower and a nap she thought.

She left the room with Nick and Derek. 

"Father, I'm sorry," she said. 

To her surprise all he said was "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I probably would have done the same. We in the legacy have to be careful."

"Thank you. I was gonna tell you soon. When I come visit you in a month. I was gonna bring them along."

'It's ok Abi. I really do understand." And after the vision of Joshua's death he really did. He realized all she wanted was her children to be protected. Not from him. From legacy enemies.

They didn't even notice Nick left them alone. He walked back down to find Ethaniel and tell him and the others of the latest occurring.

"Father. There is something I do not understand. All Joshua talked about when he was holding me was money. Then when I killed him I realized, don't ask me how, that actually all he wanted was to be relieved of his mortal body. He is returning, this much I know, but I don't understand why."

"We will have figure that out Abi" said Derek.

"Oh. I completely forgot. We have Gordon Erickson tied in the back of the van. Maybe he can shed some light on Joshua's desires," she said.

"You forgot you had a man tied up in the back of your car?" he asked amused.

"Well we did have our hands full."

He turned to walk down but then he turned to her and asked "What are they're names?"

"Sarah and Noah" said Abi. 

"Nice names," he said as he went down.

Abi was so tired. She went to her room and into the bathroom. She filled out the bath in hot water and some soothing oils. She went into the water and laid back her head. She didn't hear the knock on the door. It was Nick. When he couldn't find her in the room he went into the bathroom and found her like that lying asleep. 

He sat on his knees next to the bath and whispered her name softly. "Abi."

She didn't answer. He tried again a little louder. "Abi." He noticed all the ugly bruises she had on her body and it shook him a little. He reached out his hand and caressed her chick.

She opened her eyes and saw him next to her. Although she was naked, Strangely she did not feel embarrassed.

"Hey nick. What's up?" she asked.

"Sorry to wake you. I called Ben and told him what happened. He said he'd send someone to check out your grandparent's house and pick up the body."

"Thanks Nick. Will you hand me that towel over there?" she asked pointing to the wall behind her.

He got up took the towel and held it out for her. She smiled at him and got out of the bath into the towel, which he then rapped around her gently. She leaned on him for a minute. He didn't want that feeling to end. He was enjoying the feel of her warm body against his. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her a little closer. They were still standing like that when Derek came in. They immediately let go of each other. Abi felt a little annoyed but didn't say a word. 

Derek looked at the two of them and smiled. Both Abi and Nick were surprised. Nick thought Derek would get angry with him for "taking advantage of his little girl's vulnerable situation." At least that's how it felt now that he regained his senses. God he thought. I could easily fall in love with her if I'm not careful.

"Rachel want's to talk to you Abi" said Derek. "She waiting for you out."

Abi looked at the two men in her little bathroom and said, "Well if you gentlemen will leave me to get dressed I'll be out in a minute."

They left her in there. Oh Abi, be careful she thought as she was getting dressed. If you're not careful that man is gonna sweep you of your feet. She sighed quietly and went back into her room where now only Racal was waiting. 

+++

Nick and Derek left the room leaving Rachel to talk to Abi. Derek put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Be careful Nick," he said. "Don't fall in love with her."

"Why?" asked Nick. 

"Well, she's a young woman with two children. Do you want to be a father now? And besides, she lives here in Israel you live in San Francisco. Can you handle a long distance relationship? I don't want to see either of you suffer Nick. If there was a chance this would work out, I wouldn't say a word. And I'm not saying this just because she's my daughter."

"Thanks Derek. But I can handle it" said Nick and went into his room.

+++

Abi sat on her bed while Rachel sat on a chair next to her.

"Did Derek send you here Rachel? Because of what happened?" 

"Nick told us how you reacted in the car to Joshua's death. I thought maybe you'll need to talk about it," said Rachel softly looking at the young woman's face to see how she'd react. 

"I don't know Rachel. Actually all I can think of right now is sleep. Can we do this later or tomorrow?"

"I suppose so. But if you need to talk sooner, even in the middle of the night, if you feel distressed come to me. Don't keep it inside. It's not good for you."

"Thanks Rachel. I will I promise, If I need to. Right now I just gotta sleep for a while."

Rachel turned of the light as she left the room. As she passed Nick's room he came outside. "So, how is she? He asked.

"Well she said she's too tired to talk now, so I left her to sleep for a while. I made her promise to come to me if she needs to. That's all I could do right now. We'll let her sleep and keep an eye on her to see any sign of change in her behavior. Ok Nick?" 

"Sure" he replied, not really convinced. He walked over to Abi's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" he heard her say. So he went in. she was sitting on her bad knees banded and her had laid on them. He came closer to the bed. 

"Abi, are you sure not talking to Rachel is a good idea?"

"I'm just too tired for that Nick." She laid back and pulled the blanket over herself. She felt Nick's weight on the bed as he sat beside her. "Wanna sleep by my side Nick?" she asked. "I'd feel much safer if you were here."

He thought for a minute then, against his better judgement, got under the covers with her. He rapped one arm around her body and she slowly fell asleep. He heard her even breaths and only then allowed himself to drift into sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten ****

Chapter ten

Abi woke up early and saw Nick still asleep next to her. She freed herself from his embrace and went to check on her children. The two of them were already up playing with their grandparents. 

"Hi grandma, grandpa." She said.

"Morning dearest. Sleep well?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, fine." She was looking at her grandparents with admiration and love in her eyes. "I love you guys so much. I can never thank you enough for your help."

"Oh, my dear child. It is our pleasure," said Joseph.

"May I take them off your hands for a while?" asked Abi, wishing she could spend some time alone with her babies.

"Sure Abi. They need to eat breakfast now. Can you handle it yourself?" asked Hanna.

"Yes. Thanks grandma." Abi picked up her children and left the room holding them close to her heart, as tight as she could. She took them out to the back yard, where she spread a blanket on the grass. She sat on it with the children and called out to her dogs. She remembered Nick telling her, just before she fell asleep, that they found the dogs and her car. She looked at them play on the blanket while she was fixing their bottles. How sweet they are, she thought. If only I could spend more time with them. 

It nearly broke her heart not to be able to see them every day. But she knew. In the bottom of her heart she knew it had to be done. Nothing is more important then her children. Their safety came first. She knew there was no other choice. Taking her grandparents and children and bringing them to this house was the best solution for the time being. After all is resolved she'd have to figure out what to do next. 

She finished her arrangements and sat down on the grass bent on her knees with her children, holding a bottle for each one. They both ate quietly looking at their mother. Suddenly Abi heard Sarah call "Dada" to someone behind her. She looked back. It was Ben.

She didn't realize he was standing there for a while staring at them.

"Hey Ben. What are you doing here so early?"

He moved closer to her and sat beside her on the blanket. "We have to talk Abi. It's very important," he said looking into her eyes. 

Just then, Nick came out to the back yard looking for her, followed by Derek. "God Abi you had us worried," said Nick and Derek.

"Why is that, I'm right here!"

"Ben, hi, morning. What are you doing here so early?" asked Derek.

"Actually I was just telling Abi I need to talk to her," replied Ben, "But I think you should hear it too Derek."

Nick sat down beside the children and started playing with them, while Abi Ben and Derek moved over to the table standing there. 

Abi purred them all coffee and then looked at Ben sitting across from her. "So what is so important Ben?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know where to start." He took a deep breath then said "Remember yesterday when I was called while we were at your grandparents? I was called out to a suicide scene."

"Suicide?" asked Derek.

"Yes. It was Dr. Weis. He killed himself, and since it was in connection to you Abi I was called out there. He left you a letter."

"A letter, For me? Why would he do that Ben?

Ben looked at her not knowing how the letter will affect her. Then he finally handed the letter to her and said, "You better read it yourself," he said almost whispering.

She took the letter from him and read it quickly. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Derek seeing the look on her face took the letter from her and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Miss Hirsh" said the Letter.

"I wanted to apologize to you in person for the pain I caused you and your family. I had no choice in the matter. He told me if I wouldn't do as he says he'll kill my family. But I could not do all the things he asked. The most important thing is that I lied when I said to your father and friend that you can never have children again. I did not remove your ovaries as he ordered. I couldn't. I thought he'd never find out. Unfortunately he did. I only tied them, simple procedure, it is reversible. I hadn't realized that my family was already dead at the time. He was never gonna let them go. I can not live without them. I did not want to leave this world with out coming clean and telling you the truth. It is reversible as I said and you will be able to give birth, should you choose, in the future."

Nick was next to them and heard every word as well. His eyes darkened. He was so angry. 

Derek kept on reading not realizing how upset his daughter was.

"Please forgive me for what I have done. I hope now I can join my family and be at peace. My deepest apologies. Dr. Donald Weis."

Abi didn't even notice how hard she was holding the coffee cup in her hand. Ben saw it and tried to release the cup from her hand. She was in shock, didn't feel a thing until the cup burst in her hand. Pieces of glass cut her hand and she was bleeding. Derek rushed in to get the first aid kit. When he came out he saw Abi standing up. She was holding the coffeepot then suddenly slammed it to the wall behind them. Sarah and Noah frightened by their mother's action began crying. Abi, startled by her own action looked at her frightened children and said "God what have I done?"

Derek saw she was shaking and about to fall, so he moved to catch her and helped her back to the chair. He bandaged her injured hand. Both he and Ben looked at her and were amazed by the look in her eyes. It was pure hate. Total rage. As soon as Derek was finished with her hand she looked at him "would you mind taking care of the children?" she asked.

"Not at all." 

Abi got up and left the back yard running through the house.

"Abi" called Derek. "Where are you going? Nick go after her." Nick ran after her.

"I have never seen her so angry in my life" said Ben.

A few seconds later Nick came back, "She's gone," he said. "She took this big bike and disappeared before I could catch up with her. I'M sorry Derek."

Derek turned to look at Ben. "Ben, do you have any idea where she would go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so. I'll try and find her," replied Ben thinking of a place he might find her.

"I'll come with you," said Derek.

"I think I better do this alone," said Ben. "I don't think she'd like to see any of you at the moment. I'm not sure she'd be happy to see me."

"Are you sure Ben?" Derek looked at him concerned.

"If she is where I think, she would not be grateful to see anybody, probably not even me. And after what just happened I don't think she'll ever be able to look at me. God how she must hate me."

"Ben she doesn't hate you. It's the things that have happened to her she hates. You're her best friend. She couldn't possibly hate you. She'll get over this. These are good news. She'll come around," Said Derek.

"I'd hate to lose her. I can't lose her, it would kill me" he whispered.

Nick was standing by their side keeping an eye on the children. He was overwhelmed by the emotions exposed this morning. He was sitting there looking at the children and realized he's not ready for all this. As much as he cares for Abi he could never love her as much as Ben does. Derek was right he thought. I'm not ready for fatherhood, or marriage. He knew what he had to do.

Ben left in search of Abi. He was looking at some places he knew she liked, avoiding one the place he thought she'd be at. Eventually he had no choice he headed to the private Hirsh family graveyard. That was where he found her. Sitting next to her parent's graves. She came there when things got to hard for her. He feared she'd ask him to leave so approaching quietly not making a sound he came and stood behind her.

"Please don't hate me Abi," he asked. "I can't stand it when you're angry with me."

She was surprised by his words. After having some time to her private thoughts she was much calmer now. She raised her head to face him "Ben, what are you talking about? I could never hate you. You are my best dearest friend in this world."

"I was so afraid when I saw you earlier. You looked at me in such hate and rage I…."

"It wasn't meant to you. Oh god Ben. Here sit beside me." She waited till he sat next to her then rapped her arm around his waist. "I could never hateyou Benjamin Adler."

He turned to face her. His arms raised as if they had a mind of their own. He held her face in his palms and then lowered his lips to meet hers. To his surprise and pleasure she did not resist. She gave in to her confused emotions and kissed him back. 

When the kiss ended Ben felt joy filling his heart. Abi on the other hand was confused. She didn't know what to say so she rested her head on his shoulder for a while. 

"I should really get you back to the house Abi. Everyone is worried about you."

"Can you just call them and tell them you found me and I'm ok. I don't wanna leave here just yet."

"Sure." He called the house. Derek picked up the phone. "Hi Derek, I found her. She is ok," he said.

"Are you coming back?" asked Derek.

"Not just yet. She wants to stay here a little longer. I promise I'll bring her back safe later," said Ben then Hang up the phone.

"Thanks Ben." She looked at him then asked, "May I kiss you again Ben?"

He was surprised, but he lowered his head and kissed her again. He felt a great wave of passion goes through his body. Abi felt it too. She stopped the kiss and moved away from him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be Abi. I love you. I always have. I swore I'd never tell you because you always said we are such good friends. But I have to. I can't hide it anymore."

She looked at him surprised. "I don't know what to say Ben. I'm not sure how I feel right now. I liked the kiss but I don't think I can make any commitment just yet."

"That's ok Abi. But when this mess clears up we're gonna have to truly take a good look at our relationship and decide one way or another."

"I know that Ben. But I promise you that. No matter what we decide you will always and forever be my friend. The best friend I ever had or will ever have. Ok? Will you be able to live with that?"

"I guess I'll have no choice if that's what you'll want" he whispered looking into her eyes. "What about Nick?"

"What about him Ben?"

"Do you love him?"

"No. I don't think so. Which is why I'm so confused. Having his arms around me felt great. I felt safe. But I don't know if there is anything more to that." 

He stood up and reached a hand to help her. She got up standing next to him. "I'm sorry if what I just said causes you pain Ben. I don't like hurting you." 

"I'm ok my love. I will always be there for you. No matter what." He rapped his arms around her body and pulled her as close as he could. "Now Lets get you home" he said.

They decided to leave the bike at the graveyard and Ben drove her home. Derek and Rachel were standing at the door as soon as they heard the key turn in the lock. Derek spread his arms and Abi fell into them. He held her close kissing her head gently. "I was so worried, please talk to Rachel sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "I can't stand to see you like this." 

She needed someone to talk to. Someone objective who can help her see things more clearly so she asked Rachel to come with her to the library. She felt her office was not suitable for this kind of conversation. She and Rachel closed the door to the library behind them where they sat for more then two hours before emerging out. 

Meanwhile, Nick and Alex were sitting talking to each other in the living room. He felt he had to tell someone how he was feeling. He knew Derek wasn't the right person to talk to. Alex sat there listening to his most inner thoughts. She tried as hard as she could to cover the relief she felt when he told her he is not in love with Abi or likely to be in love with her in the future. 

"So why have you slept with her last night?" asked Alex.

"I did not sleep with her," he said. " Slept by her side. She needed to feel safe, that's all. There was no passion there Alex. At first I felt like I could fall head over hills for her, but last night when I held her it was like holding my baby sister, if I ever had one. It was safe. Sweet and innocent." 

"Do you know how she feels about you Nick?" Alex continued to push.

"No. But I'll have to talk to her about it eventually. I do know I can't afford to spend another night alone with her. For her sake."

"I think you're doing the right thing Nick. I care for you very much wouldn't want you to end up with a broken heart. You or Abi. I think she's in love with Ben. I just don't think she is willing to admit it yet. Him being her brother's friend and about ten years older then her. She is still a child herself. I doubt you'll be happy together." Alex looked to see how her words were sinking in his consciousness. She then continued. "I doubt she'll give up her role as precept and move to San Francisco with us. Tearing her roots leaving her family, her friends and loved ones behind."

"No Alex. I doubt she will do that." Said Derek suddenly from behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone kept ringing on and on ****

Chapter Eleven

Rachel and Abi came in to the living room as well. For a change Abi was smiling. She and the good doctor were walking together talking and smiling. 

Derek reached out his hands to her and she came into his embrace again. "It's good to see you smile," he said. 

"Thanks father. I feel better. Can we talk, in private? She asked.

"Sure," he said and followed her to her office. 

As soon as the office door was closed Abi walked back towards her father and rapped her arms around his waist. "Dad. I want you to know I really love you. Thank you for being here. I'm sorry I never said that to you before." She stopped her flow of words for a minute took a deep breath then continued. "Dad, I wish to add Rayne to my name. Abi Hirsh Rayne, would you mind if I do that?"

Derek was shocked. He really didn't expect this. He pushed her from his arms and looked down into her eyes. "I honestly don't know what to say. Are you sure about this? That's a really big step. A dangerous one."

"You don't approve!" she said, disappointment in her voice. "I thought you'd like the idea."

"I do child, I really do. It's just…"

"Forget it Derek" she said obvious distress and pain in her voice. She walked towards the door of her office, then looked back at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to push like that, or hurt you in any way," she said and left the room.

"Damn you Derek Rayne" said Derek to himself after Abi left. "You are offered the love of your child and what do you do? You push her away from you. Smart move old man." He went looking for Abi, returning to the living room where Alex Nick and Rachel were still sitting. "Did you see Abi?" he asked them.

"She went upstairs to her room," said Rachel. "She said she has to get ready."

"Ready, for what?" he asked.

"I don't know Derek," Answered Rachel. "Did you two get into an argument?" she asked.

"Sort of. I suppose. She asked if I'd mind her adding Rayne to her name. I think I let her down Rach."

"You refused?" she asked. "God Derek, how could you do that to her? Especially now, when you know she needs your support more then ever. When you know she needs some kind of an anchor in her life." That man's attitude is sometimes so frustrating She thought.

The doorbell rang and Derek went to see whom it is. "Ben, hi. Come in." 

The young man was dressed in a formal suit. "Hi Derek," said Ben as he came in. 

"Are you and Abi going someplace together?" asked Derek.

"We have to. Do you know if Abi is ready yet?" asked Ben.

"Right here" she said from the top of the stairs. 

Both men looked up at her. She looked absolutely amazing. Wearing a black chiffon cocktail dress, wearing light makeup. They couldn't take their eyes of her. Ben was the first one to move. He walked up, took her arm in his leading her down the stairs.

"You look so beautiful Abi," he said to her. 

She smiled. "Thank you kind sir. You look dashing yourself."

Nick Alex and Rachel came out of the living room. "Hey you two, you kids look gorgeous," said Rachel. "So where are the two of you going?"

"We have a formal charity dinner. An event that was planned months ago. Since I organized it, I have to make an appearance," said Abi. "I don't expect to be there too long."

Derek looked at his little girl. She is such a pretty woman, just like her mother was. "Abi," he said, "I'm sorry, I would be so honored if you decide to use my name" he told her as she and Ben headed for the door.

She turned back to look at him. The smile on her face was well worth it. He felt as if his heart was jumping up and down in his chest. 

"Thank you dad." She looked at him her eyes shining. He knew then, he did the right thing. 

Ben took her arm again and they left the house. 

"You are a wonderful man Derek Rayne," said Rachel "Although at times you can be really annoying."

"So I've been told" Derek replied Wryly, before the concern showed in his eyes. "I just hope having my name doesn't put her in more danger…"

+++

As the door closed behind them, Abi and Ben headed side by side to the limousine that was waiting for them. Ben suddenly stopped. Abi looked back at him "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I have something for you" he said as he reached for his jackets inner pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"For me?" she asked. "Did I forget my birthday or something?"

He laughed at her remark "No, actually its not from me. It's from my mother. I don't even know what's in it. She did say you'll know what these are and why she wants you to have them."

Ben handed her the small box. She opened it and stared at what she saw "Oh my god," she said, "I can't believe she kept it all these years."

She turned the open box for him to see. These were 3 pieces of jewelry in it. A necklace, a bracelet and a pair of earrings. All three items were built of a long chain of heart shaped diamonds.

"These are beautiful," said Ben. "Abi you seem to know these, you've seen them before?" 

"Yes. Just before your sister died, your mom asked me to help choose a birthday present for her. We went together and as soon as I saw these I knew it would be the perfect gift to show our love. But unfortunately she died a few days before her birthday and your mom never got a chance to give her these. I always assumed she sent them back to the store."

Ben realized then what his mother was trying to do. She knew he loved Abi, and he told her of the latest events. This was her sign of approval. She loved Abi as if she were her own child. But he remembered his promise to Abi not to talk about his feelings yet. "I guess she just remembered these and figured why should they lye around if her daughter's best friend, our family's friend, can use them. I'm glad she thought of you," he said.

Abi wasn't fooled. She knew exactly what his mother's message was. Lea always thought she and Ben should be together. However she didn't want to get into that at the moment. She already asked Ben to wait, that she's not ready. She didn't have the energy to focus on her or his emotions at the moment. She smiled at him and handed him the bracelet to put on her hand and so he did. She then handed him the necklace. He put it around her neck and as he closed it he lowered his head and kissed her shoulder. 

She felt shivers go through her body and leaned back against him. It would be so easy to just let go, not think of what happens later but is that the right thing to do she thought. Are these feelings true? She turned back to face Ben took the earrings from the box and wore them, "how do they look?" she asked him. 

"Beautiful" he said as the woman wearing them He thought.

They headed to the car and were driven to the party. They arrived at the hall early, ahead of all the guests. Since Abi arranged this benefit she had to make sure everything was ready and in order. As the first guests appeared, she stood at the door to greet them. It was almost an hour since the first guests arrived and Abi was tired. She tried to hide it and smiled for everyone but Ben could see how hard it is and how the pressure was getting to her. He excused himself from the people he was talking to and headed towards Abi. 

"Ok young lady," he whispered in her ear, "Enough, time for you to rest. Go outside; sit in the garden for awhile. I'll take it from here."

She was so tired she didn't argue with him and headed out to the garden as ordered. She sat down on one of the benches and tried to calm her nerves and fight the horrible pain growing in her head and stomach. She didn't know how long she sat there. Ben suddenly appeared behind her. He held his arms around her asking, "How do you feel?" 

"I'm ok."

"Well almost everyone you invited is here, so how about one dance and then we leave?"

"We can't leave Ben. Not yet."

"Oh yes we can. Look Abi everyone here knows you just got out of the hospital. No one will blame you if you feel bad and leave. No one expects you to be here all night." 

"Ok," she said. "But I don't wanna go home just yet. Can we go see your mother first? I wanna thank her for these." 

"No problem. If you wanna go see my mother, that's where we'll go." 

Hereached out his hand to her and led her back into the big hall. She could feel everyone looking examining and smiling at her. She put a smile on her face and let Ben lead her to the dance floor. Soft music was playing and Ben put his arms around her and began to dance. Some of the couples there followed their lead and headed to the dance floor as well. Soon after that Ben held on to her and they left the party heading to his parent's house.

Ben opened the door and went in Abi following him.

His parents were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom, Dad," he said.

His mother turned around. She didn't expect to see him so early. She was pleasantly surprised to see Abi with him.

"Hi Ben. Hi Abi." She stood up and hugged the young woman. "I'm so happy to see you. And I'm happy you decided to wear these. It means a lot to me." 

Abi hugged Lea back. "Thank you for thinking of me" she said. "I didn't know you kept these. I honestly don't know how to thank you."

"Wearing then is my thanks, dear."

Suddenly Abi started feeling bad. She held on to Ben's arm. "Ben, I'm not feeling too well, I need some fresh air."

Concerned for the sudden change in her Ben led her outside of the house. "Abi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just had to get out of there. Can we go please?"

"I guess so. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere. Let's just walk for a while."

He helped her up and they started walking the trail by his parent's place. The weather started to change as well. Dark clouds covered the sky. It was getting colder. They turned back to Ben's car, which was parked not far from them. "Can we go to your place Ben? I just can't face my house right now."

He looked at her. She was shaking. He started the car and drove to his apartment in the city. "That is so strange," she said. "Rain in mid July? Very strange."

They went upstairs to Ben's apartment. He had a little workstation, his office he called it. It had one of those office chairs that turns around. Abi sat on it. She loved that old chair. She remembered the hours she spent sitting in it when she and Ben were younger. When his sister was still alive. He used to turn them over and over as they laughed. She had good memories of that chair. 

"Abi, tea, coffee, something cold to drink?" he asked.

"No. I don't want tea Ben. I don't need anything to drink. Thanks."

"So what do you need?"

"I need you Ben," she whispered. "Will you kiss me?"

His heart missed a beat. Has she just asked him to kiss her? "Abi, I, are you sure? I promised I won't push you and I meant it."

"Ben, don't make me beg. Kiss me please. I need you," she said as she got off the chair and started walking towards him.

She moved a little closer to him, taking small steps, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. God she is so beautiful he thought. She then took of her bra. He was shocked. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Her shoes were the next to drop. She kicked them aside and moved closer. He found himself unable to move until she reached him and rapped her arms around his shoulders. He couldn't resist her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. "You're wearing to many clothes on Benjamin Adler," she said.

He took of his jacket and tie, then his shoes and socks. She stared at his as he undressed. She got up and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He got rid of those. He now had only his boxers on. Abi lay back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. "I want you Ben. Please make love to me" she said in his ear.

He buried his face in her shoulder and began to kiss her body from top to bottom. He didn't see the wicked look on her face and the evil that lurked in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve ****

Chapter twelve

Abi woke up feeling sick. Her body was aching and her head was pounding. She looked around and wasn't sure where she was, then recognized the room as Ben's. She looked to her side and saw Ben sleeping next to her, naked, then realized she's naked as well. God, this can't be happening, she thought. Ben would never do that to me, would he? She left the bed in search of her clothes. They were scattered all around the living room, intact. She got dressed as fast as she could then left the apartment. She kept thinking but couldn't remember what happened over the last night. She called a cab on her cell phone, which took her back to the legacy house. 

As she walked in all was quiet, assuming everyone was asleep she wanted to rush to her room where she can think harder and try and remember the missing events. Walking up the stairs she ran into Nick who was heading for the gym. He looked at her "Must have been quiet a night," he said. 

Abi didn't say a word just past him by and fled to her room, locking the door behind her. Heading for the shower she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Abi, Derek."

She opened the door ant let him in. he held her hands and said, "Nick told me you just got back. Had a nice time dear?"

She couldn't hold herself any more and told him what happened.

"And do you think Ben forced himself on you?" 

No answer came from her. She knew Ben he was incapable of doing that. But maybe something happened to him and he didn't know what he was doing. Maybe the same thing that came over her. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now dad. I need to shower and catch some sleep. Please," she pleaded with him.

He kissed her forehead and left the room, looking for Nick. He found him in the gym. "Nick, I want you to go talk to Ben," he said. 

"Why?"

"Don't get crazy, just listen." He told Nick all the things Abi told him. 

"Do you think he, god I can't even say that word. If he did I'll kill him," said Nick.

"I don't think he did Nick, that's why I want you to go talk to him. Abi is a little confused right now, she can't think straight. And maybe she is in denial. I tried but all I saw was warmth and love, so I'm quite sure it was not forced."

"And you want me to make sure?" asked Nick.

"I guess so. But Nick, don't lose it. Listen to the man and then we'll figure out what to do together."

"Ok," said Nick heading upstairs to get dressed. 

+++

Ben woke up and was surprised to find Abi was gone. He searched the apartment but there was no sign of her. "Shit," he yelled. "Why would she leave without a word, unless, unless she is sorry about last night." He sat back down on the bed then decided he must go talk to her. He got dressed and drove over to the legacy house.

+++

Abi was unable to sleep. She finished her bath and went downstairs. She met Nick again as he was coming up from the gym. They both heard the knock on the door. Abi knew who it was and her face paled. Nick noticed that but went to answer the door. Ben came bursting in. He saw Abi standing there. 

"God Abi, you scared me. Why did you leave like that?" he stopped looked at Nick and asked, "Can we speak in private?" 

She felt a little dizzy and almost fell. He reached out his hand and grabbed her. She jumped at his touch and withdrew form his hold. He saw the wicked smile he missed the night before as she walked over towards Nick. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

"Are you sorry about last night?" Asked Ben. 

"Last night was a mistake," she said her eyes turning darker and full of mock. She then turned to face Nick and kissed him passionately. Then laughing viciously she left the two of them alone.

Nick was puzzled by her behavior. He looked at Ben and signed him to follow him to the living room. "Ben, what the hell happened last night?" he asked directly.

"Well, after the party we went to see my parents. She wasn't feeling well and asked to leave. It was raining and she asked if we can go to my place cause she can't face this house yet." He thought for a minute then said, "I should have brought her here", he said as if to himself. "As soon as we got to my place she asked me to kiss her taking her clothes off and then she asked me to make love to her."

"Which you did?" asked Nick.

"Yes. I thought she has finally reached a decision about us."

Derek came in at that moment. "So what happened then Ben. What made her have second thoughts?" he asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is now she says it was a mistake and she kissed Nick."

"Nick" asked Derek.

"Don't look at me like that Derek. She surprised me. She was behaving really strange."

"I'll go talk to her" said Derek. He left the two young men alone. "I'm sorry Ben," said Nick.

"What for? She obviously decided you are the one after all. You're probably…" said Ben before his voice betrayed him.

Nick had no idea what to say. He hasn't spoken to Abi yet. He didn't know how she felt for him or for Ben. 

+++

Derek found Abi in her office. The closer he got to her the worst feelings of evil he got. The minute his hand was on her arm he knew. 

"Abi, have you given more thought to the matter of changing your name to Rayne? You do realize it's a rather dangerous name to have?"

She looked at him surprised. "Why would I want to change my name? I love being Abi Hirsh. Besides you may be biologically my father but you are not my daddy. Sorry if that offends you but…" she turned and left him there. 

"God, I was afraid of that." He went back to talk to Nick and Ben. "Ben, that was not Abi talking to you. And it wasn't Abi who kissed you Nick."

Both men looked at him puzzled. "She's possessed?" asked Nick.

"Yes Nick. By Joshua," replied Derek.

"She must have been possessed when she was with me last night. God I should have known," said Ben.

"It's probably one of Joshua's tricks to pull you two apart," said Derek. "Ben, was she alone for any period of time last night?" he asked.

"Well yes she got tired greeting people, so I sent her off to rest in the garden."

"That's probably when it happened. I'd like to see this place. Can you arrange that?" asked Derek in the controlling manner he used often in his roll as precept. 

"I'll see to it immediately" said Ben and started making some phone calls. 

"Nick, I want you to advise everyone of this new situation, but tell all to act as if it's business as usual I don't want him to get suspicious. Not until I figure out what to do. Then ask Alex to call Philip and consult him. See if he has any advice for us. And guys, be careful. He is very dangerous. To you, and to Abi. Especially for her," said Derek.

Nick went a head with the task asked of him. 

"We can go see the place now if you wish Derek," said Ben. He looked scared his voice shattered. 

"Ben, we will do all we can to bring her back here safe and sound. I promise. I only just found her so I'm not letting her go just yet. And just so you know, she loves you, not Nick."

"How can you be sure?" asked Ben.

"Because she just told me that. The good thing is that although Joshua is in her body she is still a very strong spirit and she is holding back her powers from him. But she will not be able to this for much longer. So we have to figure out a way to get rid of him before he'll possess her powers of reading minds."

"Derek in my head I understand that was not Abi saying these things to me, but in my heart, I'm afraid. Afraid I lost her, forever." 

"I don't know Ben. Now come on let's check that garden and see if we can figure out what happened." 


	13. Chapter 13- rated NC-17 for language

Chapter thirteen ****

Warning – this chapter is rated NC-17 for bad language

****

Chapter thirteen

Nick and Alex went back into Abi's office while Rachel went upstairs to get the sedative. When they came in they saw Abi sitting on her knees on the floor trying to catch her breath. 

"Nick, Alex, thank god you are here" she said. "You have to stop him. I don't know how much longer I can keep control but as soon as he reappears he's going after the children. He's gonna hurt them. You have to tie me down so I can't get to them. Please you must do this. You can't let him hurt my kids. I already told Ethaniel to get some rope."

Both Nick and Alex helped Abi to get to her feet and walked with her to the living room, when Ethaniel showed up with the rope. 

"Sat her down on that couch over there Nick" said Ethaniel. As soon as she was seated, he came around and began to tie her down. "Abi are you sure about this, there is no other way to stop him? I really don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Ethaniel, no. You have to make these as tight as possible I don't know his strength and I don't want him to be able to get free," she said her voice was commanding and Ethaniel knew better then to argue with his precept when she used that tone. 

Derek and Ben returned from the place of the party and saw Abi tied down.

"What the hell…?" said Ben trying to rush over and free Abi.

Derek put his hand on Ben's arm and stopped him. "Nick, was that really necessary?"

"Yes," said Nick. "Upon Abi's own request. She says he's gonna go after the children." 

Rachel came in with the syringe.

As soon as Abi saw what she was holding she said "Please Rachel, not yet. As long as I'm in control I wanna be awake and be with you. When Joshua reappears then use that."

Derek picked up a chair and came to sit next to his daughter. He held one of her hands in his "Are you sure this is the way to go my child?"

She smiled weakly at her father, "Yes dad I'm afraid so. He was on his way up to get to the children. It took every ounce of strength left in me to take control and stop him. I'm tired father. I can't hold on much longer," she whispered burying her face in his chest.

Derek held on to her for a minute when Joshua took control and yelled "Get away from me you bastard." He saw he is tied down and started screaming in rage and trying wildly to release himself.

"Ben, Nick, hold her tight" asked Rachel. As they held her so she can't move Rachel injected her with the sedative she brought. Her body was shaking and trying to fight the affect of the drug but to no use. Within two minutes she was out cold.

"Derek I called Phillip and he is on his way here" said Alex. "He's coming from Ireland so he should be here in a few hours. We have to arrange transportation to pick him from the airport." 

"We can use the Luna foundation chopper," said Ethaniel. "It will be faster then by car. So I'll go check when his flight arrives and get the chopper ready."

Derek signaled Nick to move with him for a private conversation. "Nick, Joshua did not do this all by himself. He had help. Help from an old enemy of ours. Of me actually."

"How do you know that Derek?" asked the young man.

"I saw it in a vision I had in the garden Abi was at. I know who it is. It was Randolph. Randolph Hitchcock."

"He's here in Israel?" asked Nick.

"No. I suspect Joshua spent a part of the past two years in San Francisco. Probably learning anything he could form Randolph. Being a former Legacy member, he has a lot of knowledge that he could pass on. I'll deal with him when we get back home."

"Derek are you saying that Randolph actually taught Joshua how to return from the dead?" asked Nick amazed.

"And how to enter a human host when it's most vulnerable" answered Derek.

Nick thought for a minute then mumbled "so her mother was right."

"What does that mean?" wondered Derek.

"Well, her mother said we are to blame. She said I'm one of those who brought the danger to her house" answered Nick thinking back on that encounter.

Ethaniel came back into the living room. "The flight arrives in an hour" he said, "So we better get the chopper and head to the airport."

"Nick, go with him," said Derek.

"Sure," said Nick and followed Ethaniel. They went upstairs to the roof where the chopper was waiting. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the airport in Tel Aviv, and they waited for Phillip to arrive.

When his plane finally landed Nick was amazed to see he had a woman escorting him. It was Barbara Rayne. She was walking along side of Phillip up to Nick and Ethaniel. 

"Hello Nick," said Phillip. " I met Barbara in Ireland a few days ago, and when Alex called I felt I should inform her of the situation. She insisted on accompanying me."

"Hello Barbara," said Nick. "Nice to see you again."

"Ethaniel this is Barbara Rayne, Derek's mother. And this is father Phillip Callahan. This is Ethaniel Davidoff. He is head of security at the Israeli legacy house," introduced Nick.

"It's nice to meet you to. I just wish it was under better circumstances," said Ethaniel. "We really have to leave now, I am cleared to take off in a few minutes or we'll get stuck here for a while."

They all followed him to the chopper and where back in the legacy house in 20 minutes.

+++ 

Ben was looking at all the things happening before his eyes shocked. He couldn't move or say a word. He watched the sleeping body of Abi all tied down and felt a rage he has never felt before. He had a devastated look in his eyes, which made Rachel move towards him and she put a comforting hand on his arm. 

"Ben, we will do anything possible to get her through this safe," she said.

He looked at her and asked, "Can you promise me she'll be ok? Can you? Will our best be enough?" he wondered.

Rachel couldn't promise him something she wasn't sure will happen. How can she tell him everything will be ok if she's not sure of it herself? She could only squeeze his arm gently and said, "Our best is all we can do Ben. Don't give up on her just yet."

Derek was still sitting next to his sleeping daughter. He felt his heart fill with fear. Fear he never experienced before. But then he never had children before. What the hell am I gonna do if I lose her? he thought. He raised his hand to her forehead and felt she was burning hot.

"Gott, Rachel she is burning," he said.

"Eti" he spoke to the young linguist who stood there looking at her helpless precept, "Go to the kitchen and bring some cold water and ice. And get some wet cloth or a sponge."

The young woman ran to the kitchen to get what was requested. She bumped into Nick and Ethaniel on her way. 

"Derek, Phillip is here," said Nick, "And he brought a guest with him."

Derek looked back to the door and saw Phillip, and to his surprise his mother was standing next to the young priest. Although he usually kept all his emotions to himself, he couldn't help the joy of seeing his mother. He got up from his sit and went over to give his mother a hug.

"Hello son," said Barbara when he let go of her. She raised one hand to his face "I was in Ireland and I was so sorry when Phillip came and told me what happened, I simply insisted on joining him. Especially since I never met this granddaughter of mine. And I thought you could all use my support."

"Thank you mother" he said. He reached his hand to Phillip. "Thank you for coming Phillip."

Barbara looked behind him and saw the young tied woman. "Is that her?" she asked Derek. "Why the hell is she tied down? The poor thing."

Josh/Abi opened his/her eyes and looked around. He/she saw Barbara staring and spoke viciously "Who's the bitch?"

Derek looked at his mother's shocked look and had to say "Sorry mother. That is not Abi speaking. That's the spirit possessing her." 

"Do you feel her Derek? Your girl?" asked Barbara.

"Oh god, yes I do. I have visions of what she's going through. It's killing me to feel her pain. I feel her slipping away mother. I'm afraid I'm loosing her," he said, fear in his voice.

Eti, who came back with the cold ice water and sponge, sat besides her precept but then felt a hand on her sholder. It was Barbara. "I'll do that child" she said. 

She sat next to hergranddaughter and wanted to put the sponge on her face to lower the fever, but then Josh/Abi screamed "Don't touch me you bitch. Leave me alone. Untie me now."

"Phillip, what do we do? We don't have a lot of time," said Derek.

Phillip pulled out some stuff out of his backpack. A cross, holy water, and some other artifacts.

Josh/Abi started laughing. "Do you think you scare me with that thing? A cross, ha ha, I'm Jewish stupid. Crosses don't frighten me." 

"I didn't think of that," said Phillip, but then he remembered something. He took out another item out of his bag. It was a pendant. Built of the Star of David and a cross inside. 

Josh/Abi looked at that pendant and started laughing again. "That won't help you either," he/she said.

Phillip decided to take charge of the situation. "Ok, let's clear this room. Put everything a side and put her in the middle of the room."

They all started moving the sofa's and tables aside and sat Josh/Abi in the middle of the room. Phillip took a bottle of powder he had and made a circle around Josh/Abi. "No one, no matter what happens, no one is allowed to break this circle."

Josh/Abi then saw Ben standing there staring at him/her in anger. "Ben. Old friend. So how did it feel fucking my little sister? Of course she doesn't remember that. That was so funny how she ran from you."

Ben blared "If you were alive now I'd break you neck."

Josh/Abi laughed again. "Well old friend, you will never have her. I'll kill her before that. She's mine. Always."

Phillip sat down on his knees after putting the pendant around Josh/Abi's neck. He started praying "Dear lord, please help us rid this young woman Abigail Hirsh Rayne of the spirit that possesses her."

"Hey priest. God can't help you."

Phillip continued **"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei (X) Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu (X) Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus (X) Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei (Abi Hirsh Rayne), quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem. "**

Then he repeated it in English 

****

"I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of God (X) the Father Almighty, and in the name of Jesus (X) Christ, His Son, our Lord and Judge, and in the power of the Holy Spirit, that thou depart from this creature of God, (Abi Hirsh Rayne) which our Lord hath designed to call unto His holy temple, that it may be made the temple of the living God, and that the Holy Spirit (X) may dwell therein. Through the same Christ our Lord, who shall come to judge the living and the dead, and the world by fire. 

All Josh/Abi did was laugh. This had no effect on him/her.

Derek suddenly got up screaming "NO."

"Derek, what's wrong?" asked Phillip.

"She's gone, Abi. She's gone."

"What do you mean gone Derek?" asked Nick.

"Her spirit is no longer in her body that's what I mean," he said. "She's dead."

They all suddenly saw the image of Abi, lucid and transparent. She looked at them and said "Sorry father" then started walking. They all saw a door open an enormous white light coming from beyond it. 

"Abi no," screamed Derek trying to follow her, but both Nick and Ben grabbed a hold on him.

Abi crossed the threshold and disappeared into the white light.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen ****

Chapter fourteen

They all stood shook up while Josh, still in Abi's body was laughing out loud. 

Ben fell down to his knees. He wanted to die, to be with her. Nick was just standing shaking tears he didn't let drop filling his eyes. Derek possibly for the first time is his life actually cried. So did Alex and Rachel. Phillip was shocked. He had no idea what to do now. If he'll continue with the ritual then the body of Abi will die to. And what if that's not meant to happen?

+++

In the other realm

Abi took one last look at her father and her friends and crossed the threshold into the light. She followed the light until she stood in front of a big table with three people sitting on one side of it.

"And you are?" asked one of them.

"Abi, Abigail Hirsh Rayne" she answered. 

All three people looked in some papers they had in front of them. "I don't have an Abi Hirsh Rayne scheduled to arrive today," said the one who asked her for her name. "Neither do I" said the other two together.

"I am judge Othniel," said the first judge, "And you my child are not supposed to be here. It is not your time yet."

"Well tell that to the evil spirit that possessed my body," said Abi.

"Oh yes," he said. "The one called Joshua Hirsh. How did he mange to escape us?" asked Othniel.

"He had help your honor," said the other two judges. "We know who that person is, and we will dill with him when the time comes."

"My dear child," said Othniel, "Your work on earth is not finished yet. You have to go back. You will be accompanied by these Two gourdian angels that will help you banish the evil spirit from your mortal body."

"What do you mean? What work? Do I have to go back?" asked Abi.

"You don't have to. If you choose to stay you can never go back as a human. This was your choice. Do you not remember?" asked Othniel.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"You, Abi Hirsh Rayne, are an angel. Or at least you were before you decided serving humanity in a physical body is preferable."

"Here, we will remind you." The two-gourdian angels approached her and held her hands. She began having images of the time prior to her birth as a human, and some of her incarnations. 

"God, I did not remember all that" she said.

"And should you return to your mortal body you will not remember again," said Othniel.

"I understand" replied Abi.

"Now you have to go back. He can not stay in your body. He must be brought here and be judged for his crimes. Once he is removed you can go back into your body."

"And if I choose not to enter my body again?" she asked.

"Then Abigail Hirsh Rayne will die, and you will be returned to your angelic duties. But you will never be able to go back to being human again," said Othniel.

"Thank you your honor," she said as she was led by the two angels back towards the door. 

+++

None of the people in the living room noticed that the door didn't fully close behind Abi. They sat there for a few minutes when suddenly the door opened again and the bright white light filled the living room again. Two light balls came out followed by Abi's image. The two balls of light changed into two images. Familiar images. One of then was Julia; the other one was Jimmy, Nick's brother. 

Both Julia and Jimmy looked at the others. Then moved over towards Abi's body still occupied by the laughing Joshua. The two of them and Abi formed a circle around Abi's physical body. Light started purring from them surrounding it. Josh started screaming and twisting. 

"No," screamed Joshua, "you can't do this to me."

It took a few minutes but then finally Joshua's spirit left Abi's body. Abi's spirit looked at the angels that saved her. The two of them started firing light balls at Joshua's spirit. It began to crumble and fall apart until there was nothing left of it. 

"It's time to go back Abi," said Julia.

Abi looked at her friends and family, then at the two images. She hesitated.

"Abi, it's now or never. You have to go back before it's too late," said Jimmy

Ben looked at her with begging eyes "Please Abi, come back. I need you. Please don't leave me," he asked.

She looked at him still hesitating. 

Derek got up and walked towards her "Please Abi. Come back to us. We all need you. Your children need you. Who will protect them if you're gone?" 

At the mention of her children she knew she must return. She smiled and slipped back into her own body.

Derek and Ben rushed over to Abi and quickly untied her. Derek checked but there was no pulse and she was not breathing. 

Julia and Jimmy moved back to her and ran their hands above her body all the way from her head to her toes. Light and energy filled the young woman's body. And she woke up staring into her two guardian angels.

Julia turned over to Derek "It was not her time yet," she said. "When I died I wanted to be watching over you my friends, but I was instead assigned to be your daughters guardian Derek. So was Jimmy."

"But why? Why does my daughter need angels to protect her? He asked. 

"Because she is one Derek. Did you not tell Nick that she has an old spirit, ancient I believe you said? She is. She was an angel and came to this world in a physical body many life times ago to help people. She felt she could do more to help, being human then an angel."

"You can rest assured we will always be there to guard and protect her," said Jimmy.

"Thank you man," said Nick to his brother. 

"You're welcome brother," said Jimmy and vanished back behind the door they came from, Julia heading after him.

"Julia," Nick cried. 

She stopped for a minute.

"I miss you," he said. "And thank you for bringing Abi back."

Julia smiled "I miss you to Nick. Goodbye my love," she said then disappeared behind the door. Then the door vanished as well.

Abi looked at Ben who was sitting next to her. She couldn't bare the look in his eyes, overwhelming love. She turned her face from him tears filling her eyes. "Dad," she whispered. 

"Welcome back my precious child," he said tears in his eyes.

"Joshua?" she asked.

"He's gone. Never to return." 

"So I guess Phillip came through after all," she said.

Derek was puzzled. She didn't seem to remember what had happened. "Yes. I guess he did," he said looking at Phillip and the others. "Thank you Phillip" he said.

"Yes indeed, thank you Phillip," Abi said.

Phillip just nodded his head, not knowing what to say.

"Dad, can you get me out of here please?" asked Abi.

Derek picked his young daughter in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. He laid her on the bed and wanted to leave her to get rest and sleep. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me dad. I don't want to be alone." She asked. And so he held her close to his heart. She grabbed him as if her life depended on that. Couldn't let him go. 

After about an hour he felt she was deeply asleep so he freed himself from her embrace and went down to talk to the others.

They were all waiting in the living room in anticipation.

"So Derek, how is she?" asked Rachel first. 

"She is asleep now. All we can do is wait and see how she'll be when she wakes up. I don't want to leave her alone for long, but I had to let you know she's ok. I'm gonna sit with her for a while longer. And maybe we should take turns at keeping an eye on her tonight."

As he turned to walk back to her room he asked, "Did any of you inform her grandparents of what happened?" 

"No," said Nick

Derek turned to go upstairs and said, "I'll talk to them."

He walked into her grandparent's room. They were watching over the children silently. As soon as they saw him they both jumped to their feet. "Is it over?" they asked. "Is she ok Derek?"

"Yes," he said. "She's fine. She's asleep now. I'm gonna go sit with her for a while."

He looked at the two children playing quietly as if they knew something. He came closer to them and kissed each one on the head, then went back to look after his daughter.

About two hours later Alex came in and relieved the tired precept form his post. She sat down for a while reading and watching over the young sleeping woman.

Abi suddenly opened her eyes and rose up to a sitting position. "Alex," she said. 

"Well helsleepy head. How do you feel? Do you want me to get you something? Call Derek maybe?"

"No Alex, nothing thank you. I want to ask you something."

"Well sure, you can ask me anything."

"You and Nick are good friends, right? So he probably shares things with you."

"He does, but not everything. He is quite reserved. Like Derek" answered Alex.

"Oh," said Abi. "Do you know how he feels for me? Is he in love with me Alex? I need to know that, Please."

"I can't tell you that Abi. You will have to talk to Nick your self." 

"I really don't want to do this," she said. "But I guess I'll have to, I just fear I'm gonna hurt him," she said.

"Do you want me to go get him?" asked Alex.

"No. I can't face him now, or Ben. I don't want either of them here tonight. Please Alex, promise me. I can't face either one of them tonight."

"Ok. I'll make sure none of them bothers you tonight. I promise," said Alex trying to calm the young woman.

Rachel came in to relieve Alex of her shift. 

Alex went down to look for the two young men. They where still in the living room talking quietly.

"Ben, Nick" she said. I'm taking you out of rotation for tonight. Abi does not wish to see either of you tonight."

Nick didn't say a word. Ben was looking at her amazed. "She will not see me?" he asked. "Why?"

"I think she needs time Ben. What I got from her is a feeling of shame. She's embarrassed. She needs time to sort out her feeling. Her emotions are a mess right now. You have to give her a few days to get back on her feet," replied Alex.

"I understand," he said his voice broken. "I better get outta here. Alex, will you tell her…" 

"Tell her what Ben?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I hope to meet you guys before you leave back to San Francisco," he said then left the house. 

Alex wanted to go after him but Nick stopped her. "Leave him alone Alex. He needs time to recover too."

"But he probably thinks, I don't know, That he lost her for good. Maybe to you."

"She loves him Alex. She just needs time to handle what happened here. They are both gonna be ok," he said.

"Why Nicholas Boyle, I had no idea you're such a romantic guy," Alex giggled. 

Barbara, who was sitting there all this time suddenly got up and said "I'm gonna go upstairs and sit with my granddaughter for a while."

"Thank you mother" said Derek.

She went upstairs and entered Abi's room. Abi was asleep and Rachel sat there looking over her. "Hello Dr. Corrigan" said Barbara. "May I call you Rachel?" she asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Rayne" said Rachel.

"Good, then please call me Barbara. May I sit with the child for a while?" she asked.

Rachel got up and gave her sit to the older woman. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said.

"Thank you Rachel," she said and sat down besides Abi's bed.

Abi started shaking and moving restless in bed. She then woke up screaming "Ben."

Barbara moved on to the bed besides her holding the shaking young woman. "Ben went home," she said. "He was really hurt you did not want to see him." 

"Oh god," said Abi. "I didn't mean to hurt him so." Abi looked up at the woman holding her. She never met her before but she knew who she was from the pictures Derek sent her. "You're my grandmother," she said.

"Yes Abi, I am."

"Oh god I'm so ashamed. I called you a bitch, didn't I? Oh god, I'm so sorry about that."

Barbara laughed. "That's ok my dear. I realize it wasn't you talking."

The two women heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Abi.

Hanna and Joseph looked in and saw Abi awake. "It is so great to see you're still with us dear. We have some little people here who want to see their mother," she said. They entered the room holding the children in their hands. Abi reached out her hands and took the children into her arms. She started kissing and hugging them tears filling up her eyes. 

"Barbara, these are my grandparents Hanna and Joseph. And these two creatures are my children, Sarah and Noah. Grandma grandpa this is Barbara Rayne. My other grandmother."

They all shook hands when Barbara said, "I had no idea I have great grandchildren. Derek never told me."

"Derek didn't know," said Abi. He only found out a few days ago."

Abi looked at her grandparents and her children "Why don't you all take the kids and get to know each other. I need to get some more sleep. And tell Dad I don't need to be watched all night long. I'll be ok."

They all left heading down back to the living room. Barbara told Derek of Abi's request. 

"Ok he said, then I guess we can all go about our business." He looked at the rest of the house members; "If you all want to leave and see your families then feel free to do so."

They all started spreading each to his/her own way, except for Ethaniel. 

"I'll stay here just incase" he said.

"Sure" said Derek and went back upstairs to check on his daughter. When he came in to her room he found her sleeping peacefully. He sat beside her and after a while fell asleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15 - The End

Chapter fifteen ****

Chapter fifteen

When Abi woke up the next morning, she was amazed at how great she was feeling physically. Emotionally she was still messed up. She heard breathing behind her and turned to see whom it was. She saw Derek sitting on a chair next to her bad, sleeping. She stared at him and smiled to herself. I guess he is not all that reserved, as he'd like people to think.

She got out of bed and moved behind her sleeping father. Raising her arms she wrapped them around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. He awakened and held on to her hands.

"Morning" he said. "How are you my dear?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh god, I feel like I've been reborn," she said. "I feel absolutely great. Well physically I feel fine, but I'm still confused about all that happened. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I let my gourd down father. I'll never do that again," she said her face turning serious. "You really didn't have to stay here all night dad. I was fine. I am fine." 

"I needed to do that. It made me feel better. I was afraid to leave you alone," he whispered.

"I'm fine dad. Why don't you go to bed and sleep for a while longer."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Six am," she said.

"Oh, well I think I'll do that," he said. "Catch a few more hours of sleep." He was standing at the door looking at her again and said, "I'm so happy you are ok and that you came back to me."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm happy too dad. It's good to be here."

As soon as he left she got dressed really fast and went down to the gym hoping she'll find Nick there.

As she entered the gym she saw him working on the treadmill. He saw her and immediately stopped, got off the machine and moved over to greet her in a big hug.

"God Abi, so good to see you up and about," he said still holding her tight. 

Abi felt terrible. How the hell is she gonna tell that wonderful man she is not in love with him? After all he's done for her the past few weeks. She had no idea where to start. Nick however knew what he had to do and he said "Abi, we need to have a serious talk."

She frowned a little but knew he was right. They sat together on the edge of the pool. She waited for him to start. 

"Abi, I really care about you," he started, "But I feel I need to be honest with you."

"About what Nick?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to say that," he hesitated looking at her wondering how she'll react. He was quite sure she is in love with Ben but what if his instincts are wrong? What if she's in love with him and Ben is really just a best friend as she always insisted? 

"Ok here goes" he continued taking a deep breath and looking straight into Abi's eyes. "I love you Abi. You have become a really good friend to me. I know I can trust you with anything. I feel like I found a real good friend here in this house, in this world. Someone I can turn to in time of need. I was wondering how you feel about that?"

"Nick are you asking me if I'm in love with you?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm wondering," he said.

"And if I told you I'm not, would you be very hurt or relieved?"

"Relieved" he said honestly.

She started laughing. He looked at her wondering why. "Thank you Nick," she said. "I assume then you are not in love with me either?"

"No, I feel like if I had a sister I'd want her to be like you. No. I'm not in love with you."

"Thank god for that. I was so afraid I'm gonna hurt you and break your heart. I love you too Nick like the Big brother I was supposed to have."

They both sighed in relief and sat there side by side at the pool. 

"Do you think Ben will ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Forgive you? For what?" wondered Nick.

"For not wanting to see him last night. I knew he was anxious to talk to me but I couldn't handle that."

"Abi, he loves you. He will forgive you. He'll understand. Why don't you go talk to him?" he offered.

"I will," she said. "But right now I'm gonna go check on my kids and grandparents."

She left him there with his thoughts. He really hoped things would work out between her and Ben. They were so perfect for each other. He remembered his relationship with Julia. She was his best friend in the world before they fell in love and became lovers. He really hoped it would work out for Ben and Abi, as it was for him and Julia before she died. Seeing her again brought up all the painful memories, but also the good ones.

Abi knocked on her grandparent's door. "Come in" she heard her grandma. She walked in and saw her babies standing in their beds waiting in anticipation for someone to pick them out. She rushed over to them and picked them up in her hands. She couldn't stop kissing and hugging them. "I'll never let the two of you out of my sight again," she said. She spent the next hour playing with them when she thought it was time to go see Ben. Leaving her children with her grandparents, she went out to her car and drove to the police station where Ben was working.

"Hi," she said to the policeman sitting at the front desk "Is Ben Adler Here?"

"Yes. Who may I say is asking for him?"

"Abi Rayne" she answered.

The policeman went to look for Ben. When he came back he said, "Detective Adler asked me to say he's really busy right now. He said he'll be in touch with you later."

Abi felt as if someone took her heart out and tore it apart, but she left the station with out saying a word. She drove back to the house. I never thought he of all people would turn his back on me she thought. I've lost him, forever. He'll never forgive me. She began crying in the car barely seeing where she was driving. When she finally got home she walked in hoping no one would see her so she can go cry alone in her room. Unfortunately everyone was already down, and as soon as she came in all surrounded her with greeting hugs and kind words. She smiled at all of them for as long as she could then excused herself and ran upstairs.

Alex realized something was wrong and ran after her. She heard Abi crying and knocked on the door. "Abi may I come in?" she asked.

Abi pulled herself together and told Alex to come in. 

"Hey Abi. What's wrong sweetie?" asked Alex feeling sorry for the young woman.

"It's Ben," said Abi. "He turned me away. He didn't want to see me. He's never done that before."

Then suddenly the phone rang. Abi picked it up.

"Abi, Ben here. Glad to see you are doing better."

"Hi Ben. Can we talk face to face?" she asked.

"Sorry Abi, I can't. Give Nick my regards. I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"Ben," she tried to say, "Nick and I are not…"

"So he turned you down and you just figured I'm the next best option, it that it? Sorry Abi that will never be good enough for me." 

Abi was shocked she had no idea what to say next. "Sorry Ben," she whispered. "You have no idea how wrong you are." Then she hung up the phone.

"Alex, leave me alone please," she asked.

Alex left and Abi couldn't hold herself any more and burst into tears again. She didn't know how long she was lying there crying when she felt a soft worm hand on her back. It was Barbara. Her grandmother. She looked up at the older woman who sat besides her hugging her.

"Alex told me what happened Dear," she said. "Do you really love that man?" she asked.

Abi sobbed and said firmly "Yes."

"Then don't you dare give up child, you go after him and let him know exactly how you feel, and if he still turns you down then he is obviously not the man for you."

+++ 

Ben's office

Ben was sitting alone in his office his head down on the desk. One of his detective friends came in and saw him like that. "Ben are you ok?" he asked.

"No," said Ben. "I think I just turned the woman I love away from me. I didn't even give her a chance to say what she wanted. And I hurt her feelings, Badly."

"Do you truly love that woman?" asked his friend.

"It's Abi, and you know I do. I always have."

"Then call her back, apologize, beg on your hands and knees if necessary."

Ben picked up the phone and called Abi's private line. There was no answer. "She's not there."

"Then try again later," said his friend.

"Actually, I think I'll go over there right now," said Ben and left his office headinto the legacy house.

+++ 

Abi's office

Meanwhile Abi sat in her office and wrote a letter to Ben. When she was finished she looked for Nick.

"Nick, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure Abi. What do you need?" he asked.

"Can you make sure Ben gets this letter. I want you to give it to him personally. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet. Where are you off to?" he asked as he saw her take the children out of the house into her car.

"Just out, into the fresh air to be with my precious babies. Don't forget about the letter."

"I won't," he said.

Abi took of in her car and Nick looked for Derek to tell him where he's headed. Derek looked at him and said "Good luck," hoping the two men whom became somewhat friends the past weeks won't get into a fight. But he figures Abi knew what she was doing sending Nick of all people to deliver that letter.

Nick was just about to head out when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it and was faced with Ben. "Ben" he said surprised, "I was just on my way to see you."

"Why would you wanna meet me?" asked Ben.

"Cause Abi asked me to. She asked me to give you this letter," answered Nick.

"A letter for me? From Abi? Why? Where is she?" Ben felt fear engulf his heart. Could it be she would leave this house? He thought. He opened the letter quickly, his fingers shaking. He read the letter and tears filled his eyes. "She loves me," he said. "She truly loves me," he said again handing Nick the letter.

Derek and Barbara came down followed by Rachel and Alex. "So what does my daughter have to say Ben, or is it private?" asked Derek.

Nick looked at the speechless man who signed him to read the letter to the rest. Nick began reading.

"My Dear Ben,

I'm sorry I hurt you last night. I didn't mean to. I only needed to sleep for a while get my thoughts together. I've known I love you for quite some time now. But I was afraid to admit it. To my self and to you. I don't know what more to say, so I'm writing you a song my step father used to sing to me when I felt alone and unloved."

Nick looked up at the rest and saw everyone listen with anticipation, so he then continued.

"Loves means so many different things but you're all that matters.

Tell me your dreams so they can be mine to.

Let me be there to help them come true.

Tell me your fears when you feel afraid.

Come to my arms let me rock them away.

That's all I'll ever ask of you.

I can't swear you'll never have to cry another tear

But whenever you want someone to hold you

I'm always right here.

So just come to me for anything at all.

Call me name it's yours to call.

Feel my faith in you when you can't find your own.

And always remember you're never alone.

That's all I'll ever ask of you.

I hope this song lets you know exactly how I feel for you. Forgive me for all I put you through.

All my love, Abi"

"Nick, do you know where she went?" asked Ben.

"No, sorry. She took the kids and said she needs some fresh air and to be with them."

Ben smiled. He knew exactly where to find her. He left the house in a hurry driving to the place he found her the last time. The family's private graveyard. Only a small part of it was the graveyard the bigger part of it was a huge park. Filled with trees and flowers. He parked his car and ran through the place looking for Abi. He saw her from a distance. She was sitting on a blanket playing with the children. He moved closer then, admiring what he saw. He loved her so much. He loved those children so much as if they were his own.

Abi felt his presence before he got to where she was sitting. She didn't look at him she didn't know what she'd see in his eyes. He came and sat in front of her. She still didn't look up. 

"Abi," he whispered. "Please don't. Please look at me," he asked.

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her heart was filled with joy. She saw the deep feeling he had in them. She got up on her knees and fell into his open arms. He kissed her softly and then with such intense she could barely breath.

They didn't notice Derek Nick and Barbara looking at them. They followed Ben's car, they had to know what would happen. When they saw the two kissing, they decided to move closer. Abi pulled herself away from Ben, embarrassed. She looked at them her face turning red. 

"Hey you two," said Barbara. "We figured you might need some privacy so we thought we'll take these little guys out for some fun."

Derek picked up little Sarah and handed her over to his mother. Then he picked up Noah and they left Abi and Ben alone. Abi waited till they disappeared before she laid back against Ben's body pulling him for another kiss. "I love you Ben," she said quietly.

"I love you to Abi. Don't ever turn away from me again. No matter what, I'm here for you. Always."

"I know," she said. 

He started kissing her again all over her body. His kisses got deeper and stronger, when suddenly she pushed him away.

"Abi, honey, what's wrong?" he wondered.

"Ben, I have a confession to make."

He got really confused. What kind of confession could she possibly have to tell him?

"Ben, I love you so much. I just, I, well it's just that Joshua was the first man I ever slept with. And until the night he possessed me and we did it I never had another man. I'm just so afraid."

"God Abi, I know that. You scared me. So you're not experienced. That can be easily corrected," he said giggling and kissing her again.

They spent almost the whole day making love. Not a soul around to disturb them.

By nightfall they went back to the house. On the way back she old him "Ben, do you realize that I might get preagnant after today?"

"How can you? You did not have the operation yet?

"Divine intervention took care of that Ben."

He looked at her surprised then simply smiled and said "I love you."

+++

Over the next couple of weeks Abi and Ben spent as much time together with her family as possible. He took some time off work and they traveled the country. It's been about 5 weeks when Derek said one day its time for him and the team to finally go back home. 

That night Ben took Abi out to dinner. He booked a place at one of the most exclusive places in the city, one, which had private dining rooms.

"Abi, my love. There is something I need to ask you," he said after they finished they're dinner.

"What is it Ben?" she asked.

He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. He wend down on one knee "Abi, will you marry me?" he asked and gave her the ring.

She was amazed; she saw that ring before. It was part of the set she and lea his mother bought. The set he gave her on the night of the party. 

"I wondered what happened to that ring. I think I knew all along, what your mother had on her mind."

"Well, when I told her I'm gonna ask you to marry me and if she can come with me to help me pick a ring she said there is no need. That she has the perfect ring for you."

"I love it," she said. "And yes. I'll marry you. "But I don't wanna wait," she said. Let's do it before my father leaves."

Ben smiled and said "No problem."

The next morning they called everyone down and made the announcement. 

"Phillip," she said. "Will you marry us?"

"It would be my honor" he replied.

And so that afternoon Abi and Ben became husband and wife. They had a rabbi there to, so it would also be official in the tradition of the state of Israel. 

Derek thought his daughter was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. And he walked her down the isle. The two holy men performed the two different ceremonies and as soon as they said we now pronounce you man and wife, Abi and Ben kissed each other passionately. 

It was three days later when the group had finally packed up and Ben and Abi took the to the airport.

Abi held on to her father as long as she could. She did not want to let him leave. "I love you dad," she said.

"I love you to my dear child. I wish you all the happiness you disserve with Ben." He let go of her and shook Ben's hand saying, "Take good care of my little girl."

"I will," said Ben hugging Abi.

Abi moved over to say goodbye to Alex Rachel and Kat. And then it was Barbara's turn. Then finally she approached Nick. "Thank you my deafriend, big brother. For all you've done. I hope you will find happiness as well." She hugged him tight "Be well" she whispered in his ear. "And Nick, take good care of my dad."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the chick, "I will," he said.

And so she and Ben stood there together until the 6 of them disappeared behind the gates.

"Let's go home my love," said Ben.

She looked into his eyes, stood on her toes to kiss him and together they left the airport back to their home. 

The end


End file.
